A Fine Mess
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: Maka's childhood friend comes back home after running away. She's different than what Maka remembered, but she doesn't care. Soul on the other hand thinks there's "something not right" with her. He just doesn't want Maka to get hurt.T for language.F-BOMBS
1. Everything Old is New Again

**I don't own Soul Eater or Everything Old is New Again. They belong to their respective owners.**

**But I do own Desmond Flint.**

* * *

_Desmond was my best friend growing up. After her father died, she moved in with my family. She became my sister, my shoulder to lean on when my dad was being stupid. But when I was 12 and she was 13 she told me she was going to the store. That was the last time I saw Desmond. She didn't come home that day. I found a letter on my bed after she left. It said that she had run away, but not to tell my parents. "If Spirit is a good godfather like he keeps telling me he is, he'll come looking for me. I'm sorry you had to get thrown into this too Maka. Love Desmond"_

_I wonder where she is now, if she is even still alive…_

_Desmond Flint…_

_Dee…_

Maka and Soul sat in their seats listening to Stein's rants on dissection. Neither thought much of the day, it was just any other ordinary day. Soul kept claiming he heard loud crash like noises coming from Shinigami-sama's room, however Maka just dismissed each mention of a noise as a prank.

Later that day, as the two walked down the hall joined by Black Star and Tsubaki, Spirit and a petite girl dressed in maroon burst out of Shinigami-sama's room. She had her hood up and her back was to the four students so they couldn't see many details about her, all they heard was her voice as she yelled, "did you see how fast that burst into flames?"

"Yes, I did," Spirit replied obviously just to humor her.

"Well at least those three white lines on the left side of his head aren't the only things he has to worry about not being symmetrical," the girl said stretching her back. The Shibusen students exchanged glances as they all realized that the girl had just set Kid's hair on fire. Soul and Black Star began to laugh but were stopped by Tsubaki and Maka.

"Okay, okay! All is clear! You can come back in you two!" Shinigami-sama called out to Spirit and the petite girl. She bowed her head and said calmly to Spirit, "after you." She gestured to the doorway.

"No please, ladies first," Spirit said out of fear of being torched while she was trying to get back in to the fight.

She shrugged and pointed a finger to the ceiling and yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" as she ran back into the room leaving Spirit there amazed at what he had to deal with for the moment.

"Oi, Death Scythe!" Soul yelled to catch his attention. "What was that about?" Soul asked. Spirit just closed his eyes and shook his head before proceeding back into the room after the girl leaving the four students confused. They continued to walk down the hall towards Shinigami-sama's room and once they passed it they had every intention to continue until Kid ran out crying about his hair followed by Liz and Patty trying to calm him down.

"Can you believe what happened? I could never be symmetrical now! It's an impossible goal that I once dreamed of! I'm now garbage, just leave me out on the curb!" Kid shrieked to no one in particular.

As the Thompson sisters tried to calm down their OCD meister Maka turned to Soul. "Maybe we should go over and make sure he's okay," she suggested.

Soul closed his eyes and began to explain to Maka. "Nah, cool guys like me don't worry about people when they're making themselves look like idiots. If I went over there, it would make me look less cool like Kid." When Soul opened his eyes Maka and Tsubaki were gone and by Kid's side. Black Star wasn't there either; he was on his way over to Kid. Soul sighed and walked over to Kid with his friends. By the time he got over to the maniac he was already starting to calm down.

The seven friends waited patiently for the mysterious girl to come out but after a few minutes gave up and walked away.

"Who was that girl?" Maka asked Liz.

"Not sure. Her and her weapon just showed up today asking to be enrolled. Shinigami-sama didn't want to accept them without some sort of a test so he had the two of them fight Patty, Kid, and me. She wound up setting Kid's hair on fire when one of her attacks went awry," Liz explained.

Later that day Maka and Soul were sitting in their living room arguing over the next job they would take to get more souls. The argument went on until there was a short, loud knock at the door. The two stopped and looked up. Soul got up and opened the door.

"Hiya!" a familiar voice said cheerfully. Maka couldn't place it though.

"Do I know you?" Soul asked.

"Unless you were sleepwalking today. Your meister definitely knows me though. May we come in?"

Soul opened the door wider and let the perky girl and her friend in.

Maka looked up to see a girl with pin straight, black hair with gray highlights half way down her back and pale skin smiling down at her. She was wearing a maroon jacket with fake fur around the hood, black leggings, black rimed goggles with gray tinted lenses, and a studded black leather necklace with a tiger's eye gem pendent. Her hazel eyes were gleaming with excitement behind her goggles. The boy next to her was tan, had short, dark brown hair with dirty blond highlights and indigo eyes, and he didn't seem as excited as she did. He was much taller than his female companion.

"Do I know you?" Maka asked confused.

The girl pulled her hair into a ponytail with her hands and waited for a realization. Maka's eyes light up and she jumped off the couch and hugged the other girl.

"Maka you actually know her?" Soul asked.

"Of course I know her. It's Desmond!" Maka said.

Maka had told Soul about Desmond before but he never expected to meet her. However, Soul was still confused as to why he would know her.

"But why do you think I know you?" Soul asked.

"You were in the hall when I was talking to Spirit about setting that kid's hair on fire. Weren't you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah… That was you?" Soul wasn't very good at putting two and two together.

"Of course it was me." Soul held out his hand for a high five and Desmond has never been one to ignore a high five.

Maka looked at Desmond, "Is he the new victim?"

Desmond punched him. "No. He's my weapon." She smiled.

* * *

_Don't throw your past away  
__**You might need** it some rainy day  
__Dreams can come true again  
__When everything old is new again…_

* * *

**Heyy all! I just wanted to say that I looked at the story traffic for this story and I'm really proud to say it's doing pretty well.**

**Reviews = happiness =]**

**Also if you have any ideas for future chapters (like songs and parts to relate the chapter to) let me know. I'm always open to ideas =]**


	2. Come Round Soon

**I do not own Soul Eater or Come Round Soon. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I do however own Desmond Flint and Rain.**

* * *

Desmond sat with her weapon and Soul in the living room while Maka prepared some tea and snacks for the four of them. Desmond's friend leaned over and whispered, "What did she mean victim?"

Desmond waved her hand in the air like she was swatting a fly, "Before I met you I had like three boyfriends and every time I got a new one we called him 'the new victim'."

**Maka came back into the living room and sat down a tray of what she had prepared.**

The four sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How have you been?" Maka asked to break the silence.

"Good, you?"

"Good…"

Awkward silence…

Desmond took a turn at breaking the silence next; she looked at Soul and said, "So I don't think I caught your name."

"Soul," he said.

Desmond nodded her head. "Well, Maka, Soul, this is Rain," she looked up to her weapon who was easily a head or more taller than her. Unfortunately, he was staring at what everyone else thought was nothing. Maka and Soul turned around but found noting out of the ordinary. Desmond leaned over to look past Maka and found a little purple cat wearing a witch's hat.

"Rain… Rain!" Desmond yelled waving her hand in front of his face. Once he looked at her she continued. "It's a cat Rain. Can you join the conversation now?" she asked.

"That's no ordinary cat," was his only response.

"Congrats for the cat. Rain, you know-"

"Sorry," he cut her off.

"Thank you."

Soul and Maka were amazed at their understanding of each other and Maka wished Soul were that understanding sometimes.

"So what have you been up to?" Maka asked.

Desmond shrugged. "Nothing really. Traveling with Rain, seeing the world, enjoying life as a teenager with a parent that doesn't really give a shit."

"Desmond. Your mom does care. She just…" Maka trailed off trying to figure out how to phrase what she was trying to say.

"She just doesn't have the time to show it," Desmond finished her sentence for her. She looked down at her lap. The expression on her face showed that this upset her but none of them said anything about it and the room entered an awkward silence again.

"So Desmond, how do you know Maka?" Soul asked.

Desmond looked up, smile on her face. "Spirit's my godfather. I've known Maka since… uh…" she trailed off trying to remember how long she has known Maka. "Since you were born basically. We spent _so_ much time together as kids," she laughed.

Soul was amazed at how long the two girls had known each other. Maka leaned forward and said, "You've changed so much since we were little. Soul, if I showed you a picture right now of what Desmond looked like when she was little you wouldn't believe it was the same girl."

Desmond became antsy, "Do you have a picture? I tell Rain that all the time but he doesn't believe me."

Maka stood up. "I think I do. You wanna come with me to get it?"

Desmond stood up as well, agreed and followed Maka off into another room leaving Soul and Rain alone.

"You don't talk much do you?" Soul asked Rain.

"Neither do you."

"Touché. So you're Desmond's weapon?"

"Yup. What about you?"

"Weapon."

"Cool."

Soul smiled. _This guy is actually kinda cool,_ he thought.

The conversation came to a pause. "So what kind of weapon are you, Rain?"

"Yumi."

Soul paused. "Well you sure have the height," was the only thing he said. Rain chuckled.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT MEE!" the two boys heard Desmond squeal from whatever room she was in with Maka.

"I'm thinking they found a picture," Soul said in a monotone voice.

"Yup."

Desmond came running back into the living room and jumped onto the couch that her and Rain were sitting on. She landed next to him and bent her legs over is lap and put her feet on the other side of him. She held a picture up to his face. "See Rain? I look so cute and squishy! Oh look! See I told you! I had brown hair when you met me!" she practically screamed at the boy.

"Hm," he said. "Even when you were little your default expression looks like you're about to kill someone," Rain said to push her buttons.

She glared at him and slapped him in the stomach with the back of her hand causing him to glare back at her.

Soul tried to break the tension, "Hey pass that over here. I wanna see it." Desmond complied to what Soul asked and handed him the picture, putting her feet back on the floor and standing up a little to pass it over the table. She sat back down next to Rain the way she was originally sitting.

In the picture was a little girl with blond hair in pigtails that he assumed was Maka sitting next to a slightly older girl with chestnut hair with a very slight wave that was pulled back into a ponytail. They were both on swings that were part of a backyard swing set. Soul assumed it was summer because little Maka was wearing a pink dress over a white short sleeve shirt. The young Desmond was wearing a light blue t-shirt and black Bermuda shorts. Neither had shoes on. Maka had a huge smile on her face, while Desmond's smile was small and looked forced. Maka took the picture from Soul and flipped it over to see the date.

July 22, 2001

"When's it from Maka?" Desmond asked.

"'01."

Desmond smiled. "Aw, you were eight and I was nine." Then she turned to Rain. "That means you were ten," she said poking his shoulder.

"Maybe. What's the date on it Maka?" he asked

"July 22."

"That means you were nine," Desmond corrected herself poking his shoulder again.

Then Rain stood up, "Um, could someone please show me where the bathroom is?" he asked.

Maka set the picture down on the table, "This way." She said leading him out of the room.

"So Desmond," Soul started.

"So Soul."

"Who is Rain to you?"

Desmond sat up straight and on guard, "What do you mean?"

"I mean are the two of you dating?" he said.

She relaxed. "Oh, pfft no."

"Why do you say it like that?"

Desmond put her elbows on the back of the couch and leaned back a little, "Dating Rain is like dating my big brother. Its kinda awkward, don't cha think?"

"Hm. How old are you two?" Soul asked out of curiosity.

"I'm fifteen and Rain is sixteen," Desmond said nonchalantly.

Soul looked up at her surprised. He didn't think she was older than the two of them. "Don't look so surprised," Desmond said with a slight laugh in her voice. "While looking at the picture just now I said that I was nine and Maka was eight. You really should pay better attention to when women talk, Soul. Not listening to women is a bad habit that might get you hurt one day. Trust me, I am a woman after all," she said smirking.

"Hardly," Rain said in response. He only heard the last part about Desmond being a woman when he walked back into the room. She glared at him again, though Rain seemed to be unaffected by it. Before Rain sat back down he checked his watch. "It's getting late Desmond. We should get going."

She smiled and stood up, "Okay. It was great seeing you again Maka. Nice meeting you Soul." Desmond and Maka hugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow and introduce you to everyone," Maka promised. "So where are you two staying?" she asked.

"An apartment a few blocks over," Desmond said, "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Be careful! It's supposed to rain!" Maka called after her friend and her weapon.

"Okay. Bye," Rain said standing by the door. The two waved good-bye and walked out. Soul stood up and closed the door behind them and stood there for a minute.

"What's the matter Soul?" Maka asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Soul lied. _There is something not right with that girl,_ he thought.

Desmond stood outside the apartment building looking up at Maka and Soul's floor. Her hands were in her pockets and her smile was replaced with a blank expression, much like Rain's.

"Desmond, lets go," Rain ordered.

"See you tomorrow," Desmond said raising her eyebrows quickly, then walked away with her weapon as it started to rain.

* * *

_**All your stormy words** have barely broken  
__And you sound like thunder, though  
__You've barely spoken  
__Oh, it looks like rain to night. Thank God  
_'_Cause a clear sky just wouldn't feel right…_

**Review please =]**


	3. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom

**I do not own Soul Eater or The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide is Press Coverage. They belong to their respective owners.**

**But I do own (the slightly creepy) Desmond Flint and Rain.**

* * *

Soul rolled out of bed like every morning to find Maka making breakfast for the two of them. Soul sat down at a table and Maka placed two plates down and sat with him. Blair strolled out of nowhere and asked for a bowl of milk, which Maka supplied. The three enjoyed their breakfast in silence until Soul spoke up. "There is something not right with Desmond. And Rain for that matter," he said while stuffing his face like it was normal everyday conversation to tell your meister that there is something wrong with her best friend.

Maka stopped eating. "What do you mean, 'something not right'?" she asked.

Soul shrugged. "I just get a weird vibe from both of them. Is there a chance that she's a witch and he's under her control?" he asked.

"No. There isn't a chance in the world that she is a witch," Maka said sternly while glaring at Soul. Then her gaze softened as she looked down at her half eaten pancakes on her plate, "She's probably just hiding something about her mom, or what happened since I've seen her. Yeah, that's it."

The three just continued their breakfast until Blair spoke up. "Her partner knows I'm not a normal cat. Either he's really smart, or there is something not right with him."

"That's Rain. Desmond couldn't tell that you weren't a normal cat." Maka put down her fork and stood up. "Let's go Soul, we're going to be late for school."

Soul shrugged and stood up as well.

Desmond stood on a step in front of Shibusen for the second time. She was wearing the same maroon jacket with faux fur hood, black leggings that came half way down her shins and the same necklace, along with earrings that were silver dragonheads with blue gems in the front and silver dragon tails in the back. She took one hand out of her pocket and adjusted her goggles, then put it back in her pocket. Rain stood on the ground behind her. He was wearing a dark gray long sleeve dress shirt with a crimson short sleeve shirt over it, black cargo shorts, black converse tennis shoes, a black leather belt, and black biker gloves. His hands were also in his pockets. The duo was standing outside talking over something before classes started.

As kids walked passed them, they could hear whispers about the "scary new kids" and what not. Desmond's face became more angered and her body tensed up more and more with each whisper she heard. Rain stepped up to the step Desmond was on and patted her on the shoulder. "Lets go in and meet Maka's friends," he said before she hurt someone.

Desmond nodded her head and walked in beside Rain as she began to relax. _At least Maka and Soul don't think I'm scary,_ she thought. She tried to look as approachable as she could but couldn't bring herself to smile. Not yet at least.

Walking through the halls the two found Maka and Soul talking to six other kids. Desmond recognized one of them right off the bat. _Oh shit. That's the kid that I set on fire yesterday. He's gonna be pissed,_ she thought. She considered turning around and walking away like she was never there but her plan was foiled. "Desmond! Rain! Come here I want you guys to meet some people!" Maka called the two over to her group of friends. Desmond and Rain walked over and said hi to Maka and Soul.

When Liz, Patty, and Kid thought the girl's voice was familiar the three looked up. To Kid's displeasure, it was the girl that set his hair on fire the day before.

"Guys this is-" Maka started.

"I know who she is! Stay away from me!" Kid shrieked cutting off Maka as he backed away from her.

Desmond looked at him. "It was a fluke. Now get your panties out of a knot princess and let Maka talk damn it," she spat with venom in her voice.

Soul leaned over to Maka to whisper something in her ear, "See, something not right."

"Shut up," Maka whispered back.

"Well, this is Desmond and Rain," Maka continued. "Desmond, Rain, this is Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, Patty, and Kid."

"I'm sorry but," Liz started. "Your name is Desmond?" she asked pointing at the black haired girl. She nodded. "Isn't Desmond a boy's name?"

She shrugged. "Its different. I'm okay with having a boys name," she simply stated.

"HEY!" Black Star yelled as he bounced up to Rain. "You're tall. Rain isn't a name rain is a thing. I'm Black Star, and I'm God. No I'm better than God. I will surpass God one day! YA-HOO!"

Rain wanted to punch this little brat in the face. "I'm tall because I have tall parents, Rain is my name; get over it, and judging on our acceptance battle yesterday Kid could beat your ass in five seconds," Rain said nonchalantly.

Desmond bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. Everyone else however didn't try to restrain his or her laughter. Desmond elbowed her partner trying to get him to behave like the Rain Maka and Soul met the day before, not the Rain she met two years ago. Rain looked down and met Desmond's eyes and understood.

"OH YEAH?" Black Star yelled. "Lets see about that! You and her against me and Tsubaki!" he challenged.

"Thanks but we'll have to pass," Desmond said flatly.

"Why? Chicken?" Black Star asked getting in her face. They were about the same height so they met almost exactly eye to eye.

Rain shifted to attack Black Star for getting that close to Desmond but she held out her hand to keep him back. "Because we just met you and I don't find it very respectful to fight a new friend seconds after meeting them. Also it's our first day and we would like to make a good first impression. He's sorry about what he said, he didn't mean it, right?" Desmond said in her same flat tone looking up at Rain.

"Yeah. Right. Sorry Black Star," Rain lied to support Desmond.

She looked back at Black Star, the blank expression she had when she met him replaced by a kinder face. "So what do you say? Start fresh?" she asked holding out her right hand for a handshake. She had silver ring on her ring finger and a white band with flowers on her thumb. As Black Star shook her hand Kid saw her hand and mumbled, "disgusting."

She turned to Maka. " These are some great friends Maka," she said sarcastically.

"No he means that since your rings aren't symmetrical on your hands are 'disgusting'," Liz tried to explain.

Desmond chuckled slightly. "These are some great friends Maka," she said seriously this time. Then she took her left hand out of her pocket and held it in front of her face next to her right hand and asked, "So this is like revolting to him." She had no rings on her left hand.

Kid's jaw dropped. "No, no, no," he said as he walked over to her. He took both rings off her right hand and put one on her left middle finger and one on her right middle finger. He took a second and looked at his work. It still annoyed him that one was silver and one was white with flowers. "That will do for now," he muttered and nodded his head. As he turned around to go back to where he was she took the rings off her fingers and put them back to the way they were.

Maka smiled. _She still won't take crap from anyone,_ she thought.

The group of kids walked to class together, unaware of what the introduction that just occurred would lead to later on in their lives.

* * *

_I believe  
__This may call for a proper introduction well,  
_**_Don't you see?  
_**_I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue…_


	4. I'm Not Dead

**I do not own Soul Eater or I'm Not Dead. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I do however own Desmond Flint and Rain Tempesta.**

**I would like everyone to know that I'm so pathetic that every time I read the first little paragraph I start laughing…**

* * *

The group of kids walked into their classroom to see Stein on his wheelie chair spinning around turning the screw in his head. "He enjoys that a little too much," Kid pointed out to the rest of them as they walked by. Everyone agreed.

Suddenly he stopped. "Wait, I have never seen two of you before." Then he wheeled himself over to his desk and read the note that Shinigami-sama had given him.

As the group walked over to their seats, Stein looked up, "Are you two Desmond Flint and Rain… Tempesta?" he asked.

Desmond nodded while Rain looked at him. "Yeah, haha," he said cruelly.

Desmond pulled on his shirt the make him sit down. "Rain!" she said sharply. He didn't apologize this time. Just looked at her and then looked forward, resting his chin on his folded hands. Desmond looked up to Stein, "Yes we are. I'm Desmond and he's Rain."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm your teacher. My name is Franken Stein. You can call me Stein-sensei. My hobbies are dissection and experimentation." Stein turned the screw in his head once again to help him concentrate. Desmond leaned over slightly to Black Star. "Is this guy for real? He's really our teacher?"

Black Star nodded. "Weird, huh?"

Desmond nodded in agreement.

The class ended and Stein went to open the door for his students, but as he was wheeling over to the door he fell off his chair.

Desmond and Rain stood amazed at their new teacher.

Desmond practically ran out of the room once Stein finally opened the door. She couldn't get out of there quick enough.

"Desmond, can I speak with you," a man called out to her as she left the classroom from crazy land. She turned around to find Spirit leaning against the wall.

"Sure. Bout what?" she asked.

Spirit said nothing and walked. Desmond followed. _I guess he doesn't want anyone else to hear what he has to say. Great,_ Desmond thought.

"Its great to see you again and everything, but I'm worried about Maka and her safety," He started once they were alone in a hallway.

"You think I'm the same trouble maker I was before I left," she said looking up at him.

He looked down and said sternly, "I know you're the same trouble maker you were before you left."

She felt like someone just punched her in the stomach. She swallowed hard. "I'm not. I've changed. Something happened in New York and-"

"So that's where you went? New York?" Spirit raised his voice with each word.

"I knew what was going on. I wasn't stupid. I knew that when Maka and I weren't around you and your wife talked about what to do with me. I even heard one of your conversations. You were going to send me to New York anyway and hoped I found my mom once I got there. Good thing it's not that hard to find a woman constantly in and out of a hospital. You're one hell of a godfather," Desmond said holding back tears. She turned and began to walk away.

"Desmond! Don't you walk away from me!"

"Oh so now you decide to act like a father?" Desmond yelled back at him.

This caught Spirit off guard. He didn't know how to respond. "The conversation you heard was us discussing what to do after your father died. My wife wanted to send you to New York and wanted me to go with you and stay with you until you found Catherine. I didn't. I wanted you to stay in Death City and live your life as normal as you could. You know I loved you like my own daughter. And then you didn't come home that one day," Spirit explained as he walked over to her. He stopped next to her and whispered, "I thought you were dead." Then walked away.

Desmond stood in her spot, shaking, holding in her anger, and trying not to explode.

"There she is!" She heard someone call behind her. Then footsteps came running towards her. "Desmond what did you walk all the way over here for?" Liz asked.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"You'll be okay now that you're in the presence of the sun! YA-HOO!" Black Star cheered.

Rain put his hand on her should, "Desmond…"

While looking at the ground, she turned towards him and threw a punch at the air that Rain caught. Her hand was trembling. "Desmond…" he said again in a more worried tone than before.

"I'm not freakin dead," she muttered. Then she looked up with an expression of anger plastered on her face and walked away from the group.

Rain stood in his spot and watched her walk away. _What did Death Scythe say to her?_ he wondered.

"I-I got this," Maka said as she jogged towards her childhood friend.

After a few minutes of talking the two girls returned and the group walked out of the school. Desmond didn't tell Maka what her dad said to her. _She already has enough reason to hate him,_ she thought,_ I won't give her more._

The group met up again later at the basketball court. Most of them had changed into something comfortable to play basketball in. Desmond was still wearing black leggings with the maroon jacket and a pair of converse Chuck Taylors. She sat on the bench with Crona while the others made teams. Liz was making a big fuss over the fact that playing would make her all sweaty and mess up her nails.

Desmond looked down to the book she was reading and tried to tune out the insanity going on two yards from her.

"You and Maka must really have been close if you came down here with a book too," Soul said standing over her.

She looked up, "You're in my light."

"Put the book down, you're playing," Soul said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?" She whined.

"We need you to play four on four since Liz won't play."

"Desmond!" Maka called from the court. "If I have to play then so do you!" she yelled pointing to herself then to Desmond.

Desmond rolled her eyes and put down her book and walked over to the court with Soul. "So whose team am I on?" Desmond sighed.

"It's meisters versus weapons," Patty said happily.

Desmond looked at the smirk plastered on Rain's face. "Oh shit."

She stretched her arms for a few seconds then got ready.

"You're going down, Flint," Rain said trying to be intimidating.

"If you say so, Tempy," Desmond countered to strike a nerve.

"Lets raise the stakes a little," Black Star suggested picking up on the competitive vibe between the two.

"How about losing team wears the winning team's clothes?" Soul suggested.

Desmond and Rain laughed. "You're on," they said simultaneously.

Kid put a hat that Patty gave him on her head. "What's this for?" Desmond asked.

"Your hair is down. It'll help. And it didn't lay flat on my head so it didn't look symmetrical. It looks better on you anyway," Kid explained.

"Thanks," Desmond said slightly blushing.

"Hey Casanova!" Soul said. "Can we start the game now or are you still flirting with little Ms. Asymmetrical?" he asked jokingly.

Kid looked down at her right hand and twitched then walked away.

The game began and Desmond was actually better than everyone else thought she would have been. That is until she started to get really hot. She stopped to catch her breath and Kid jogged up to her. "You'd probably be better off if you took the jacket off and rolled up your pants," he suggested.

"Leggings," she wheezed. "They're not pants, they're leggings."

"Whatever they are just roll them up and take off your jacket, we're getting killed while you two chat and have tea over there!" Black Star yelled.

Desmond didn't like the idea but realized she had to do what Kid said. She raised her hand and called for a time out. She ran over to the bench where Liz was now sitting with Crona and took off her sweatshirt. She was wearing a long navy blue tank top that showed off her hourglass figure. Then rolled her leggings up to her kneecaps. She turned around and everyone saw why she was so reluctant to do so.

She had a scar on her shin that was the size of a quarter surrounded a bunch of other line scars, and on her right shoulder was a tattoo of a red rose. Some petals were falling off and others were lying next to the bottom of the stem.

Kid and Maka's jaws dropped at the sight of the tattoo.

"Oh. My. God," Maka whispered in shock.

"It's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid shrieked out of pure happiness.

"Oh great, we just lost Kid!" Black Star yelled out of frustration.

"And that's the game!" Liz called. She was keeping time for the game. "Final score: Meisters: 36, Weapons: 24!"

Desmond ran over to Rain and yelled in his face, "What now bitch!"

Everyone laughed as Desmond walked over to Liz and Crona to put her jacket back on. The look of joy and a good time slowly left her face as she remembered why she bought the jacket when she picked it up. She adjusted her goggles and put her jacket on while insanity ensued once again behind her.

Rain walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be scared about it. It'll be okay. You just changed since he's seen you last. You've changed since I met you for sure," he said relating to what happened earlier.

He smiled. To Desmond, his smile was like sunlight; it always gave her hope. She gave a small smile in return. "Yeah," she said quietly.

* * *

_**I'm** not dead just floating_  
_Right between the ink of your tattoo  
__In the belly of the beast we turned into.  
__I'm not scared **just changing**  
__Right behind the cigarette and the devilish smile  
__You're my crack of sunlight…_


	5. Rusty Halo

**I do not own Soul Eater or Rusty Halo. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I do own Desmond Flint, Rain Tempesta, Catherine Zeigler, and the other random people in this chapter.**

**Zeigler is Catherine's maiden name.**

* * *

_**THIS IS A FLASH BACK CHAPTER**_

* * *

Desmond stepped into a hospital waiting room and walked up to the main desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Catherine Zeigler is in?" she asked.

"How old are you?" the woman behind the desk asked. She was old and grouchy.

"Thirteen," she said.

The woman looked down with her eyes. "You don't look thirteen," she sneered.

"I'm small for my age. What room is she in?"

"238."

Desmond walked away from the desk and took the elevator up to the second floor. After navigating through a series of hallways she finally found the room. She opened the door slowly to see a woman with flowing blond hair, pale skin, and baby blue eyes lying in a bed watching TV. She swallowed hard and took a step in. "Mom?" she said in a small voice. The woman didn't hear her. Desmond took another step in and said slightly louder, "Catherine?"

This caught her attention as the blond haired woman looked to see who was calling her. What she found was her daughter standing in the doorway, all alone. She smiled. "Desmond what are you doing here all alone?" she asked.

Desmond walked over to a chair in her mother's room and sat down. "Spirit dropped me off in the waiting room. I convinced him that I was going to be okay without him," she lied.

"You're thirteen now right?"

"Mh-hm."

"It's been so long since I've seen you."

Desmond paused. "It's been a long time since dad died," she finally said looking down at her hands. Then she looked up again. "I can stay in your apartment for a little right? Just until I figure out what to do with myself?" she asked.

"Of course you can. What do you mean 'do with yourself'? You sound like you ran away," Catherine said.

Desmond didn't answer.

"Desmond, you didn't. Did you?"

No answer

"Desmond Anya Flint, did you run away from the Albarns?" Catherine asked more strictly.

Desmond swallowed hard. "Yes," she finally said.

Catherine sighed. "I'm going to be discharged tomorrow. We'll figure something out after I get home," she said as she started to go through a draw trying to calm down. She took a key out of the draw and closed it. "Do you remember where it is?" she asked.

"Yup."

Desmond used to live with her mother and father in the same apartment. After the divorce Catherine stayed in the apartment and a few times Desmond was brought by her dad to visit.

Catherine gave the key to Desmond, kissed her goodbye and watched her daughter walk out of the room.

Desmond put her things down in the living room of the small apartment. She decided to take the empty room that was hers when she was younger. The pink ponies weren't her style anymore but she dealt with it for the time being.

She picked up a map of the city that she had grabbed on her way to the hospital. As she scanned the list of places, her eyes landed on _Light-life Teen Club_. Desmond decided to give it a try. _How bad could it be?_ She thought. "I mean worst thing that could happen is the DJ plays really bad music. In that case, I'll just leave and come back. Maybe I'll meet some new friends there," she said trying to talk herself into going. She changed into something she thought was more club appropriate, grabbed a few dollars for the cab and left, locking the door behind her.

Desmond got in the taxi and told the driver her destination. It didn't take too long to get there so the fare wasn't high. She paid and thanked the man and walked away. As she approached the doors someone tapped her shoulder. Desmond looked up to see a girl about seventeen with long black hair and gray highlights. She had raven eyes that complimented her hair. "They're not going to let you in all by yourself sweetie," she said.

"I'll walk you in. My name is Alisa. You don't even look old enough to go out by yourself. Where's your mom or dad?" Alisa asked.

"Um. Thank you, Alisa. My name is Desmond. My mom is on the corner of 14th and Wayne and my dad is six feet under," Desmond said without blinking.

Alisa looked at her new little friend. "Wait. Where is your mom?" she asked not believing what the girl just said.

"The hospital. And my dad is dead. Why?" Desmond asked confused.

"You're too young to understand why but never tell anyone that your mom is on a corner. If she is in the hospital just say she's in the hospital. A woman on a corner isn't a good thing," she explained.

"Okay."

The two walked into the club without a problem and Desmond stayed with her new teenage friend. The two took a seat at a small booth near the dance floor. Alisa looked at Desmond. The young girl was amazed at everything going on around her. People dancing so close to each other that you couldn't squeeze a piece of paper between them and kissing almost everywhere. "Are you even a teenager?" she asked.

Desmond looked at Alisa. It was hard to see the black haired girl in the dark, however Desmond was able to find the gray highlights. "Yeah, in a few weeks I'll be fourteen," Desmond said.

Alisa nodded. She was polite and believed that it wasn't her business why a thirteen year old was here by herself. Then Alisa leaned over the table so Desmond could hear her better over the loud music, "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure," Desmond almost had to scream back.

Alisa turned away from the pre-teen and called over a waitress. "Hey Emily, can I have a coke and…" she turned to Desmond, "What do you want?"

"Roy Rodgers please," Desmond said to Emily.

Emily looked at Alisa. She just nodded. Emily walked away and in a few minutes came back with the two drinks. Alisa handed Emily some money, then drank her drink while Emily walked away.

The two enjoyed their drinks while listening to the music. With every new song a different boy walked up to Alisa asking her to dance or asking her what kind of guy she would go for. She told all the guys to leave her alone because she was trying to enjoy a nice night with her sister away from their fighting parents. Every single guy looked at Desmond happily drinking her Roy Rodgers, then walked away. After each walked away the two laughed.

After some silence between the two Desmond looked up. "Thank you," she almost screamed over the music.

"For what?" Alisa asked.

"Bringing me in, getting me a drink, and staying with me this whole time when you should be dancing with guys your age."

Alisa laughed. "They're all sleazy and all just want something that they're not going to get. I don't dance with guys here. I mostly dance with Emily when she gets off. She's one of my best friends. That's why we were able to get in quickly. Emily is the owner's daughter and I'm practically her sister so that makes me practically the owner's daughter. Everyone here knows me," she smiled. Desmond felt safe with her. She didn't know why, she just did. Then Alisa held out her hand, "Let's go dance."

Desmond took her hand, "Yeah." She smiled.

The two danced for a few songs, not like everyone else but like an older sister would dance with her younger sister. Desmond turned her head to get the flashing lights out of her eyes when she thought she saw Spirit and Maka. After blinking quickly she realized it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. Desmond was about to cry but didn't want to worry Alisa; she had been so nice to her the whole night. She just continued to dance with tears in her eyes.

Then it happened.

"YOU WANNA MESS PUNK! I'LL TARE YOU TO BITS!" a boy about eighteen yelled from a corner of the room. He was standing with a bunch of other boys his age while they all ganged up on another boy that looked about Desmond's age. Alisa and Desmond watched as the group dragged the younger boy out of the club. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Desmond asked.

"No one wants to get involved. That boy is bad news Dee. When he walks by, just don't look," Alisa advised.

Desmond looked back at Alisa when the group walked by, but eyed them as they walked out of the club. The younger boy was looking straight at her, as if he was asking for help. Desmond let go of Alisa's hands and started to walk past her when she grabbed Desmond's arm. "Dee, they're bad new. Yeah the kid is cute but not cute enough to throw yourself into that. Trust me. Please?" Alisa was begging her not to go. Desmond was surprised that someone she just met would do that for her. If Alisa was willing to go protect Desmond like that, then someone needed to be willing to protect that poor boy. She released Alisa's grip from her arm and looked her in the eye. "Someone needs to help him," she said before walking out of the club.

Alisa watched as she walked out of the club when she realized that Desmond didn't have her purse with her and that she had left it on the seat. Alisa grabbed the little black purse by the chain strap and said to herself, "Now I'm part of it." She followed Desmond out of the club and looked around for the little girl.

Alisa walked around until she was certain she heard the yelling of the eighteen year old boy and his friends as they beat the younger boy. Desmond was nowhere in sight. As Alisa got closer to the alley she became more and more scared because she still didn't find Desmond. Then she heard it. "Leave him alone!" Desmond yelled.

Alisa sighed out of relief and said to herself, "That girl has got major guts."

The leader of the group stared Desmond down. "What did you say to me little girl?" he asked walking up to her.

Before he got to her, Desmond walked up to him. "I said 'leave him alone,'" she said staring him in they eye.

Unknown to Desmond, Alisa was standing by the end of the alley and was watching the whole thing. She swallowed hard; there was a pay phone near by so she could call the police if things got ugly.

"Why should I?" he asked.

Desmond delivered a sharp uppercut to his stomach. As he bent over she grabbed his shirt and said, "That's why. And so is this."

She hit the top of his head with her fist knocking him to the ground. Then she stepped around him and walked over to his friends.

The young boy was on the floor, bloody and shaken. He didn't seem to know quite what happened within the past few minutes.

Desmond looked up at the older boys that stood in a circle around the bloody boy. "Whose next?" she asked with a smirk.

Two boys came at her at once from two different directions. She dodged both of them causing them to punch each other, knocking each other out. She laughed at the unintentional slapstick.

"Behind you!" the young boy yelled.

Desmond turned around in time to see the attack coming but didn't have time to dodge and the boy punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground in pain holding her stomach. She stood up wearily, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Before she could regain her balance, he hit her across the face with a punch causing her to fall to the ground again. She got up quicker this time, ready to fight.

"Hold you your hand," he said again once she steadied herself.

Desmond did as he said unknowing of what was about to happen. To everyone's amazement, the boy started to glow and then wasn't there. None of them knew what was more amazing: the fact that the boy was glowing, or the fact that he had just turned into a bow double the size of the young girl.

Desmond stood amazed with the large bow in her hand. To her it felt light as a feather, but there was one problem. "There are no arrows! What good is a bow with out arrows?" she shrieked.

"I don't know! No one's ever made it this far!" the bow yelled back at her.

"What do you mean no one's ever made it this far?"

"Exactly what it sounds like! Just figure something out!"

"The boy turned into a bow, and the bow talks. What did she put in my drink?" Desmond asked amazed.

"You little punk!" the first boy said getting up again. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Do you know what's going on?" Desmond asked in return.

"My name is Lucas, and if there is anyone in NYC that you don't mess with, it's me," he explained. Ignoring her question.

_I'm not supposed to mess with a boy named Lucas? Is that supposed to scare me?_ Desmond thought eyeing the boy.

As he charged towards her she swung at him with the bow like it was a baseball bat and Lucas was the ball. She was the right height go get him right below the belt. "Homerun!" Desmond cheered as he fell to the ground.

Only one boy was left now and he stood between the two of them and the exit to the alley.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" he yelled.

Thinking quickly Desmond found a soft spot of dirt in the alley and charged at him. She shoved one end of the bow into the dirt and used it to propel herself up to kick him in the face. He fell down with a thud and she ran away before he could get up, bow in hand. As she left the alley she saw Alisa standing by the opening amazed. Desmond ran but realized that Alisa wasn't running. She was just standing there.

"Don't stand there trying to catch flies, let's get the lead out!" Desmond yelled back at her new friend.

Alisa came back to reality and followed Desmond.

On their way to the park Desmond fell, scraping up her right shin. Before Alisa had the chance to check if she was all right, she got up and continued to run.

They ran to a nearby park where the bow turned back into a boy. Alisa handed Desmond her purse and said, "I don't know what's going on and I don't want to be involved. Here is your purse sweetie, good luck the two of you." She walked away without looking back.

Desmond looked back at the boy. "You should go to the hospital," she said.

He looked at her bleeding leg and the small trickle of blood from her hairline, "Maybe you should too."

She chuckled. "They're just scratches. You're badly hurt. You should go to the hospital," she said again.

"They're sick of seeing my face there."

Desmond paused. "Well what are you going to do then?" she asked.

"Go home, probably take a pain killer or two, and then go to sleep. You?" he said with a chuckle.

She shrugged.

"Why did your sister leave without you?" the boy asked.

Desmond looked up at him. "She's not my sister. Why did you think that?"

"I heard her tell Lucas she was trying to spend time with you: her little sister, away from your fighting parents," the boy explained.

Desmond laughed. "It was just an excuse to not dance with boys."

He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. "My name is Rain by the way."

She took his hand. "Desmond."

Rain laughed. "That's a boy's name."

Desmond laughed. "Rain's not a name."

"True." Rain turned to walk away then stopped and looked at Desmond. "See you around Dez."

"See ya."

Desmond died her chestnut hair black with gray highlights the next day and didn't see Rain for a while.

That is until one day while Desmond and Catherine were walking out of an elevator going to their room after grocery shopping Desmond walked into Rain.

Desmond bent down to pick up the apples that fell out of the bag she was holding when she walked into Rain.

"Dez?"

She looked up.

"Rain?"

Desmond didn't see Alisa ever again after that night. But before she left NYC she left a note with Emily at the Light-life Teen Club.

_The little things you do have bigger affects than you may ever know. Thank you,_

Desmond and Rain

Before she left Catherine told Desmond that she'd be okay as long as the two of them had each other.

Desmond woke up on the couch in her street clothes. She must have passed out after playing basketball. "As long as we have each other," she said.

"What was that Dez?"

"Nothing."

Desmond laid back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

_**Now there's no light to guide me on my way** home.  
__There's no time to shine my rusty halo.  
__Everyone's running from something  
__But we don't know when its coming  
__So we keep running and running…_


	6. Let the Flames Begin

**I**** do not own Soul Eater or Let the Flames Begin. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I do own Desmond, Rain, Emily, Lucas and his gang.**

* * *

_**THIS IS A FLASH BACK CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Rain put on his coat.

"Where are you going?" his father, Michael asked.

"Out," Rain said.

"With who?"

"Elmo. Who do I ever go out with?" Rain said getting annoyed.

"Whom," Michael corrected.

Rain put his hat on. "I know you're an English teacher, you ain't gotta remind me by correcting what I say all the time."

"Don't have to. Ain't isn't a word," Michael said not hearing what Rain was complaining about.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Rain yelled and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Michael yelled again.

"OUT!"

"Maybe if you took the time to make friends then you wouldn't be like this. Don't walk away from me!" Michael yelled.

Rain stepped into the hallway and slammed the door. He stood outside his door for a little bit. Rain took a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and looked at them, but put them back. He looked over to the door across the hall. He hasn't ever seen anyone go in or out that room.

Rain walked around New York City when he was bored. He walked past the hospital on the corner of 14th and Wayne and stopped. He looked at a second floor window with the curtains drawn. Rain sensed a great soul wavelength coming from that room, but dismissed it and kept walking down the block.

As he walked passed corners he saw people dressed as Santa Clause ringing bells, asking for change. He walked passed one and spit in his bucket, and then walked away.

Rain walked into Light-Life Teen Club like every other teenage boy did. Everyone could tell that he was just barely a teen, but he was a teen. Emily gave him his usual coke and he sat in his usual corner watching the world pass him by.

A boy named Lucas walked over to some girls and hit on them. They all turned him and his friends down like every night. Rain's favorite though was this girl with black hair and gray highlights yelled at him because she was trying to enjoy some time with her sister away from their fighting parents. Rain found it especially funny how quickly and often Lucas was being turned down.

The eighteen-year-old boy approached him. "Is something funny over here?" he asked.

Rain took a sip from him soda. "Not specifically here. Just mostly where ever you are," he answered.

"Oh really? How funny is this?" Lucas asked punching him in the stomach.

Rain looked up, spit in his face, and then laughed. "If you think that was a good punch then hilarious," he said.

"YOU WANNA MESS PUNK? I'LL TARE YOU TO BITS!" Lucas shouted.

The group of eighteen-year-olds dragged Rain out of the club and past everyone dancing. The young girl with the black haired girl that yelled at Lucas caught his eye. He automatically sensed her soul wavelength. _It's her!_ Rain thought alarmed. _She's my meister!_

The girl turned around and made direct eye contact with him. He felt sorry for her because her eyes were filled with tears and he assumed it was because of her fighting parents. She stopped dancing and watched him get dragged out of the club.

Rain took beating after beating in the alley that Lucas dragged him to. Each kid took his turn at getting the weapon to bleed.

"Leave him alone!"

Rain looked up to see the girl that was crying on the dance floor standing in the alley defending him.

She started to fight Lucas and was winning. He couldn't believe it.

_She has to be my meister. I have never met anyone like her before,_ Rain thought watching the girl fight.

She was doing a lot better than he ever had in a fight.

"Behind you!" Rain yelled to help.

She took the blow to the stomach and fell. After she stood up, she took another blow to the face falling again. She finally stood up and steadied herself.

"Hold out your hand!" Rain called.

The girl held out her hand and Rain transformed into his weapon state: a demon yumi.

He felt an increase in her power level and at that moment knew that they were supposed to be partners.

"There are no arrows! What good is a bow without arrows?"

"I don't know! No one's ever made it this far!" he yelled back.

"What do you mean no one's ever made it this far?" the young girl asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Just figure something out!"

Before her, no one had even been able to hold the giant bow.

She took a swing at Lucas's crotch rendering him useless in the fight. Now all that was left was one. She was crafty and figured a way out of the alley without getting either of them hurt.

She and her sister ran down to a park where Rain returned to his human form. The soon-to-be meister fell on the way there and her leg was cut and bleeding a lot.

"I don't know what's going on and I don't want to be involved. Here's your purse sweetie, and good luck the two of you." The friend walked away

"You should go to the hospital," the girl who just saved him said.

Rain looked at her leg and the trickle of blood that started at her hairline. "Maybe you should too."

She smiled, "they're just scratches. You really should go to the hospital."

"They're sick of seeing my face there."

"Well what are you going to do then?"

"Go home, probably take a pain killer or two, and then go to sleep. You?" Rain said with a chuckle.

She shrugged.

"Why did you sister leave without you?" Rain asked.

She looked up at him confused. "She's not my sister. Why did you think that?" she asked.

"I heard her tell Lucas that she was trying to spend time with you: her little sister, away from your fighting parents," Rain explained.

The girl laughed. "She was just using it as an excuse to not dance with him."

_She needs a big brother,_ Rain thought. _Or at least someone to be her big brother._

Rain stood up and offered to help her up, "My name is Rain by the way."

As she got up she told him her name was Desmond.

Rain laughed at her. "That's a boy's name," he said.

Desmond laughed. "Rain's not a name," she told him.

"True. See ya Dez," Rain said walking away. He thought he heard her say something but wasn't sure.

He walked home to an apartment building. Went to his room and did what he told Desmond he was going to do. Took two painkillers and was going to go to sleep. As he started to get settled he looked out his window to see Desmond walking into the building. He ran to the front door to see if she walked down the hall. Sure enough she walked down the hall and walked into the apartment across the hall.

Rain walked up to his father who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper.

"Dad, who lives across the hall?"

His dad looked up, "Burned off some steam have we, in a fight nonetheless. Mrs. Flint. Why the sudden interest?"

"Does she have a daughter?" Rain asked not answering his dad's question.

"Yes, but she doesn't live with her. She lives out of state with her father. I think Catherine said Nevada."

"Do you know her name?"

"No. All I know is is that it's a boy's name. Is that all?" Rain's dad asked.

"Yeah. Thanks dad," Rain said before going into his room to sleep.

A few weeks later walking into the elevator Rain walked into a girl with black hair and gray highlights. As she bent down to pick up the apples that had fell on the ground he recognized her.

"Dez?"

She looked up.

"Rain?"

Later that year they were walking around NYC together and Rain pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one out and offered one to Desmond. She smacked the pack out of his hand and flicked the cigarette out of his mouth before he could light it. "What was that for?" he asked annoyed.

"It's not good for your health and if you're going to be my weapon, then you sure as hell better stop smoking!" she shrieked at him.

A nurse that was passing by clapped and said, "you tell him sweetie! Us girls always gotta look after our man's health."

The two watched her walk by and laughed.

"But seriously. Stop smoking."

"Okay."

A year and a half later, the two started to travel across the country to Death City, Nevada to first let Desmond find her 'family' there. One day on a train Rain looked at Desmond and said, "I'm a trouble maker. I'm not sure you would want to be seen with-"

"I ran away from home." Desmond paused. "I ran from my home in Nevada. Then I went to New York by myself. Everyone's standards for me and the people I meet are low. Trust me, they'll love you," Desmond said. She fell asleep on the train quickly after that conversation. While she slept Rain looked at her.

"I'll be your big brother," he said.

Desmond woke up from her nap after the basketball game, "As long as we have each other."

"What was that Dez?"

"Nothing."

Desmond laid back down and went back to sleep.

Rain looked over to her, "I'll be your big brother, I promise."

He smiled.

* * *

_I give it all my oxygen,_  
**_So let the flames begin,  
_**_Let the flames begin.  
__Oh glory  
__Oh glory…_


	7. Undertow

**I do not own Soul Eater or Undertow. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I do own Desmond and Rain.**

* * *

Desmond stood in her living room looking at Rain. It was the day after the basketball game and Rain had to keep up his end of the deal.

"Rain you know I see you as my brother, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know," Rain said.

"Then you know I say this with love."

"Say what?"

"…"

"What?"

"You look like an idiot," Desmond finally said. Rain was standing in front of Desmond wearing one of her green t-shirts that was too small for him and light blue sweatpants that were also too small.

"The deal was that I had to wear your clothes, right?" he said.

Light bulb

Desmond smiled a devious smile. "Change back into your regular clothes, were going out before school," she said.

"But-"

"Just do it."

Rain did as his meister said and the two walked down the block to a giant house. "Where are we going?" Rain asked.

"Kid, Liz, and Patty's house," Desmond answered lightheartedly.

"Why?"

"Hm. I thought the first question would have been how do you know where they live? Well we never said weapons had to wear their meister's clothes. I'm going to bring clothes to Patty and you're going to borrow clothes from Kid," Desmond said smiling back to Rain.

"That's pretty smart… wait how _do_ you know where they live?" Rain asked.

"Patty told me."

Rain stopped walking for a minute to think about how scary those two could be if they spent more time together. This caused him to shudder.

"Let's go Rain!" Desmond called back.

_They don't seem like they could do much damage…_ Rain thought. _On the other hand, they would probably wind up destroying something if they were left unattended for a long period of time._

**DING DONG, DONG DING!**

Liz answered the door. She saw Rain first and blushed a little, "Oh! Um, hey," she said quietly. Then she saw Desmond and her blush faded. "What's up?" Liz asked Desmond.

"Once again I thought the first question would have been how do I know where you guys live… We wanna talk to Kid and Patty about the basketball bet," Desmond said. She chuckled and held up the bag of clothes she brought for Patty.

Liz giggled slightly at Desmond's comment and opened the door wider to let the two in.

Patty and Kid were in the kitchen eating. She turned around to see who just came in and jumped two feet in the air when she saw it was Desmond. Patty was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants that she got from Kid.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Desmond walking over to her and Rain.

Desmond sighed. "You know, Black Star said losing team had to wear winning teams clothes. He never said they had to wear their partner's clothes," Desmond explained. Then she held up the plastic bag of clothes that she had brought with her for Patty. "You wanna try these on?" she asked.

Patty grabbed the bag and looked into it, thanked Desmond and ran off to her room to change.

Then Kid walked over to Rain. "So I guess you came to borrow something of mine?" he asked.

Rain shrugged, "I think that was the plan."

"Okay, follow me please," Kid said walking off to his room.

Desmond stayed in the huge living room with Liz while they waited for the three to come back.

"So…" Desmond started to break the silence as she sat down on the couch.

"So," Liz responded sitting down as well.

"…"

"…"

"You like Rain don't you?"

"…"

"I KNEW IT!" Desmond yelled jumping out of her seat on the couch.

"You knew what?" Liz asked trying to play innocent.

"That you like him! Please you're so bad at being ignorant! I saw the way you answered the door! OMFG go for it!" Desmond practically screamed at Liz.

"Did you just say omfg?" Liz asked.

"… Is that really all you retained from that mini rant?" Desmond asked sitting back down.

"…"

"Liz…"

"Okay so maybe I like him a little. I just met him yesterday," Liz explained.

"So. Rain has a way of making people feel safe and like they've known him for their whole life," Desmond explained thinking back to the first time she met him.

"What do you mean?" Liz was confused.

"When I first met Rain, I didn't know anything about him, not even his name. But I still wound up laying my life on the line for him because looking at him made me feel like I could do anything, and as long as I was with him I felt like I'd be safe no matter what."

"Wow. What was going on?" Liz asked.

"He was getting beaten up by a bunch of eighteen year old thugs," Desmond explained.

"And you just jumped into that to defend him?" she asked amazed.

Desmond nodded.

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

Rain walked back into the living room wearing Kid's suit. Of course it was small on him. "Wow you actually told someone how we met?" he asked.

Desmond and Liz turned to look at Rain. Liz blushed and Desmond almost fell off the couch laughing at him. Once she regained herself she put her arm over the back of the couch and held up her pointer finger. "No," was all she said.

"You weren't telling her-"

"I mean, no, go change," Desmond said. Then she looked at Rain then Kid. "Why do you have more than one of those jackets?" she asked.

Kid shrugged.

Desmond sighed. "Seriously though Rain, you can keep the pants, but Kid, just give him an oversized t-shirt that you were going to throw out because it wasn't symmetrical or something," Desmond suggested. The two walked back into Kid's room. (Ps: Rain has a long-ish torso so that's why Kid's pants fit him.)

Liz looked back at Desmond. "I can't believe you would just throw your life on the line like that for someone you didn't know at all. Where did you meet him that this happened to thirteen year olds?" Liz asked.

"He was fourteen. I was thirteen. It happened in NYC. I was at the Light-Life Teen Club and I saw him getting dragged out and that was when I decided to help him," Desmond said.

"Really? Patty and I used to live in NYC. It's weird. Meisters seem to put their lives on the line for their weapons when they first meet. Kid did the same for Patty and I. We were street thugs that mugged people for money before we met Kid and one day he saw us and approached us. I wound up holding Patty to his head, but he wouldn't give up. He kept offering us to go with him, even though he could have died at any second. Then another time he wound up taking out multiple police officers that were about to fire on us," Liz explained.

Then she stood up. "Do you want some coffee or something? We have French vanilla coffee creamer if it makes a difference," she asked.

"Sure, thank you."

Rain and Kid came back out. Rain was wearing a blue t-shirt with Lord Death's mask on it and the same black dress pants as before. "Okay now, how's this?" Rain asked as he did a slow 360 for Desmond. She watched him as he turned, then clapped. "Much better. Thanks Kid," she said.

"No problem," Kid answered blushing a bit.

Patty came running out of her room dressed in Desmond's clothes. She was wearing an emerald green tank top with black straight leg jeans. "Everything fits?" Desmond asked.

Patty jumped. "Yuuupp!" she cheered.

Liz handed Desmond a cup and offered Rain one too.

The five spent the rest of the morning before school talking. Most of the conversation was how alike Patty and Desmond are sometimes. It surprised Liz and Kid based on how she spoke to Black Star the day before.

* * *

_**I didn't mean** to be so predictable  
But I blame it all on who made you irresistible._


	8. Playing God

**I do not own Soul Eater or Playing God. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I own Desmond and Rain.**

**Thank you. (felt like changing things up with the disclaimer this time =] )**

* * *

Liz, Kid, Patty, Desmond, and Rain walked to Shibusen together. As they walked up the steps they happened to notice a certain blue haired ninja standing on top of one of the red spikes screaming about how he is better than god. As he noticed the five he jumped down and looked at Patty and Rain closely.

"You guys didn't dress in your meister's clothing!" Black Star yelled.

Desmond stepped forward. "You didn't say they had to. You said they had to dress in winning team's clothes. Rain is wearing Kid's clothes and Patty is wearing mine," Desmond explained smirking.

Rain looked at her a sighed out of relief. _She seems to be getting more and more relaxed around all of them,_ he thought.

The group began to walk away when Black Star stopped them.

"Yeah well Soul wore Maka's clothing," he said scoffing slightly at Desmond's technicality.

All five stopped walking. Mumbles and mutters of "oh god" were all that Black Star heard. Desmond turned around in fear of seeing Maka and Soul. Unfortunately, that is exactly what she saw. Soul was wearing almost exactly what Maka wore except he wore his regular pants. Once Desmond saw that he wasn't in a skirt she sighed in relief. "Oh thank god," she muttered.

Black Star turned around, "Your welcome!"

The group sat down in their seats from yesterday and after Stein rolled (and fell) into the classroom he looked at his clipboard from his spot on the floor. "So, I think today we'll do a dissection lab," he announced from his position on the floor.

Desmond walked down the hall when she bumped into a tall man. She apologized and looked up. She had just bumped into Sid and to everyone else; it was normal for a blue zombie with a hole in his forehead to be walking around the halls. Desmond walked away then caught up to the group walking up next to Black Star. "Um, his skin was blue," Desmond stated.

"Yup. And he's a zombie," Black Star told her cheerfully.

"What?" Desmond asked shocked.

"Yeah, but of course he could never steal the spotlight from me! Because I'm Black Star and I am a God and gods can never be surpassed!" He cheered. Everyone else moaned because he was going off on another god rant.

"If gods can't be surpassed, then why did you tell me yesterday that you were going to surpass God?" Desmond asked to get a reaction.

Black Star stopped walking and looked at the black haired yumi meister. After a moment of thinking of a suitable answer he yelled, "Because I'm just that amazing! I am the sun! The star of the show! No one can upstage me! Never! I am God and I will surpass all gods because I am the best God!" He threw his hands into the air over his head as he yelled.

Desmond stood looking at him with a straight face. "Don't you ever get bored?" she asked.

"Of what?" he asked lowering his arms.

"Of being the only one so holy," Desmond stated before she walked away leaving Black Star to think about what she had just told him. She walked next to Rain who gave her a look that said, 'that might have been the stupidest thing you've said all day.'

Desmond just chuckled before turning around and calling to Black Star to walk with the rest of the group.

"Hey Desmond."

"Hey Black Star."

"Do you wanna be a Goddess?"

"Why?"

"Because you were right. It's boring being the only holy one around here. You've made things interesting recently."

"Recently as in the past two days?"

"…Yeah."

"No."

"You could be the goddess of wisdom."

"Hell no."

"But-"

"Give up."

* * *

_If God's the game that you're playing  
__Well we must get more acquainted  
__Because it has **to be so lonely**  
__To be the only one who's holy._

**Yeah, this was a short one. Basically fanfiction filler... haha**


	9. Saigo no GAME

**I do not own Soul Eater or Saigo no GAME. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I do own… blah blah blah yeah you know…**

**So I was looking at this after I uploaded it to make sure everything turned out okay and looking at Desmond I thought I spelt it wrong… It just looks so weird to me now…**

**I'm just barely learning Japanese so if anyone finds any mistakes later on in this and the next few chapters please let me know so I can fix them. =]**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Desmond, Rain, Black Star, and Tsubaki were standing in Shinigami-sama's room. Shinigami had a 'special assignment' for them.

"In other words, remedial lesion," Black Star whispered to Desmond. She sighed.

"At least we're getting a chance to get souls," she whispered back.

"You four are being sent to Japan. You each have a list of souls to collect and I expect you complete that list. Okay, dismissed. Have fun, be safe, and get souls!" Shinigami-sama told the four.

They left the room and left for their 'trip'.

_END FLASHBACK_

Black Star, Tsubaki, Desmond, and rain walked through the streets of Tokyo. "So are we going to stay in a hotel or something?" Rain asked.

"Tsubaki smiled. "I actually have family tat lives here so we're going to be staying with them," she said cheerfully. "I've already made the arrangements."

Black Star smiled. "I can't wait to meet your family! Are they all weapons like you?" he asked.

Desmond was kind of amazed to see him take an interest in someone other than himself, but she thought it was to be expected that the only time he did this it was for Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smiled, "Some are. Most of my family is made of normal humans though."

Desmond was only half listening to the rest of their conversation, mostly just incase someone started talking to her. She was mostly looking at the giant signs and skyscrapers. _It looks like someone picked up NYC and dropped it in a different dimension,_ she thought. Japan always intrigued her. While she was still in Nevada after running away she considered running to Japan but when she realized she didn't have much money, she decided on the next best thing. She looked at Rain. _I guess its good that I didn't come here instead of New York. I wonder if he could have died if I wasn't there…_

The group turned down a street that wasn't nearly as busy as the street they turned off of. As much as Desmond liked cities, se liked quieter places better, so she felt very comfortable being on the side street. Tsubaki turned to the group and asked them to stay where they were for a few seconds, then walked up to an older couple. After speaking to them for a little bit she walked back towards the group. "Doumo Arigato!" she called over her shoulder. Once she got to the group she said, "It's just a little further down the road." Then she smiled reassuringly.

The group stopped in front of an old fashioned Japanese styled house. It was bigger than Desmond expected it to be but was still a quaint place. The landscaping was beautiful, mostly pebbles where grass would have been back in America, bonsai trees and a small pond with a cute little red bridge to cross it. The four walked across the red bridge and walked into the house.

When Tsubaki opened the door a man was standing there to greet the group. "Konnichiwa, baku no namea wa Tatsuya desu," he said. (Hello, my name is Tatsuya.)

Black Star stepped up to him and said, "Konnichiwa, baku no namea wa Black Star desu. Ushi no hou ga saru hori ookii desu." He smiled, proud of what he just said. (Hello, my name is Black Star. Cows are bigger than monkeys.)

…

"Black Star, you just said-" Tsubaki said trying to help.

"I know what I said! I am God after all!" Black Star said putting his hands on his hips laughing.

Tatsuya looked at Black Star and said, "Kare wa kamidesu?" (He's God?)

Tsubaki opened her mouth to answer but Desmond did for her, "Iie."

"Nice," Tsubaki complemented.

"Konnichiwa, baku no namea wa Rain desu."

"Baku no namea wa Desmond desu."

Tsubaki leaned over to Desmond. "Baku is normally used by guys. Most girls use watashi," she explained.

"I know," Desmond said simply.

"Then why-"

"You should know by now Tsubaki, Desmond sees herself as one of the guys," Rain explained.

Tatsuya looked at her. "Why?" he asked to everyone's surprise.

"You can speak English?" Desmond asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Yes, most people in Japan can," he explained.

"… Then why did we all just introduce ourselves in Japanese?" she asked to the group. No one had an answer for her, Tsubaki just giggled.

"Please come in," Tatsuya stepped out of the doorway to let the four in.

Each of the four had their own room, and after each had settled into their rooms the house was mostly quiet.

Desmond's room was a lot like her room back in Death City. A bed, a desk, nightstand, dresser, an AC, and a TV. She set her bags down in the center of the room and took out the laptop she had brought with her and placed it on the desk. She sat down in the black swivel chair in front of the desk and turned on her laptop. She signed on to her instant messenger name and immediately got an IM from someone she had never spoke to before.

SymmetricalDeathxo: So how is Japan?

BreakingTheRulz: uhh… wow. Kid?

SymmetricalDeathxo: Yeah. How is Japan?

BreakingTheRulz: good. how did you get my sn?

SymmetricalDeathxo: Maka. She said it would probably be the best way to get in touch with you on your trip. What do you mean wow?

BreakingTheRulz: I mean, I wasn't on for a few seconds and you IMed me. desperate much?

(Just to let you know Desmond doesn't use correct grammar and capitalization when IMing.)

SymmetricalDeathxo: Sorry. Needed an excuse to get away from Liz and Patty for a little so I told them that I was going to talk to you and Liz walked into my room when you signed on.

BreakingTheRulz: ah.

SymmetricalDeathxo: Yeah.

Rain walked into Desmond's room while knocking on the door. "Hey I'm going to go for a walk. Do you wanna come?" he asked.

Desmond paused. "What does it mean when a guy IMs the second you sign on?" she asked staring at her computer screen.

Rain looked at her. "He probably likes you. Why? Who just IMed you?"

Desmond tilted her head towards the door, "What is this? Questions only?"

…

The two laughed.

"Do you wanna come?"

"Not quite yet. Maybe tomorrow or something."

"Okay." Rain left and closed the door behind him.

Desmond leaned back in her chair and looked at the conversation on the computer screen in front of her and sighed. "Well, now. I guess that raises a few more questions now doesn't it?" she said aloud.

Tsubaki walked out of her room with a few things the same time Rain walked out of his with his things. "Oh, sorry Rain. I was just going to go walk around and sight see a little," she said as she took a step to walk away. Then she turned towards him, "Would you like to come?"

"Sure, I was just about to go walk around Tokyo myself. It would be more fun to go with someone," he said.

"What about Desmond?" Tsubaki asked walking down the hall with the other weapon.

"She isn't in the mood. We'll probably see her roaming the streets later by herself just looking around," Rain chuckled at the mental image of the small girl walking around, mouth opened and wide-eyed. Tsubaki pictured it also and laughed.

Desmond sat in her room staring at the conversation until Black Star burst into her room. "Desmond! Tsubaki and Rain just left together! Do you think something's going on?" he screamed.

"No," Desmond said simply and quickly.

Black Star stopped being Black Star for a second. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I know who rain likes and I know who Tsubaki likes. Trust me, it's not each other," Desmond said to keep any unnecessary questions from being asked.

"Oh… do you wanna go walk around and introduce Tokyo to my godliness?" Black Star asked, his tone flatter than it normally is while talking about himself.

Desmond laughed slightly at the change in Black Star then sighed. "Sure," she said putting on a pair of shoes. "I'll be right out."

Black Star nodded and left her room.

Liz walked out of Kid's room after seeing that he didn't just make up an excuse. As she closed the door Kid sighed out of relief when his computer binged, regaining his attention.

BreakingTheRulz: see ya around kiddo =p

Kid began to type a response and hit send.

_BreakingTheRulz_ has signed off.

Your message has not been delivered

SymmetricalDeathxo: See you, love =p

Desmond walked out of her room and her and Black Star left the house onto the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

_Tsuki o kono te ni nigirishimete  
__Ima no orera kowai mono wa nai._

_Grab your luck in your hand  
_**_We have nothing to be afraid of _**

**The second part is the first part in English.**


	10. Perfect Day

**I do not own Soul Eater or Perfect Day. They belong to their respective owners**

**Ya'll know what I own. =]**

**So it's a sign. I named the chapter the night before I started actually writing it and in the morning I put my iPod in shuffle and as I was opening up the file to write it Perfect Day by Hoku came on! Hopefully this will be a good chapter after that positive sign =]**

**

* * *

**

The two finally left the house slightly after noon. They walked around for a little bit just looking when they found a store to actually go into.

"Black Star! Lets go in here!" Desmond said excitedly grabbing his arm. He let the petite girl drag him into the store to look around.

Black Star stood near Desmond and watched as she looked at the merchandise the store had to offer.

_FLASHBACK_

As Rain and Tsubaki walked down the hall, Black Star was heading towards Desmond's room.

"Black Star, Rain and I are going to walk around for a little bit. Maybe see if Desmond wants to walk around later too okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"Okay," Black Star said waving his hand in the air. As he walked passed Rain, he stopped the shorter blue-haired ninja and pushed Black Star in front of him.

"If you do go walk around watch after her," Rain said sternly.

"Yeah, I kn-"

"I'm serious Black Star," Rain interrupted him staring down at him, eyes narrow.

"Okay. I'll make sure she comes back in once piece, safe and sound. Promise," Black Star said. Rain took his hand off Black Star's chest and walked away, leaving him standing in the hallway by himself.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wow, look at her! She's definitely a tourist," Black Star heard one guy say to his friend.

"Maybe we should show her a good time around the city," his friend joked back.

"Gods keep promises," Black Star mumbled to himself. He walked up next to Desmond and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You done yet?" he asked.

"What? We just got here!" Desmond protested.

"Yeah but I don't like the people in this store. We can find a better one," Black Star said quietly so the boys wouldn't hear him.

Desmond laughed. "Those boys are just joking around. It's nice to hear it again though," she said walking away to another shelf of items.

Black Star followed her. "What do you mean it's nice?" He shrieked. "I promised Rain that I would watch after you and keep you safe! I'm not going to go back on a promise! Gods don't go back on promises!"

Desmond put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm a girl. Girls like to be complemented. Remember that," Desmond said putting down what she had picked up. "Okay, I guess I'm done. We can go." As she walked out of the store with Black Star she turned to the two boys that were talking about her before. "Bye boys," she said flirtatiously and waved.

Black Star stood on the sidewalk looking at Desmond. "What?" she finally asked.

"…"

"If you can yell about how you're a god in a store I can flirt with two boys!" Desmond retorted to his silence.

"At the same time?" Black Star asked.

"… I'm a multi-tasker," Desmond said before grabbing his arm and playfully tugging on his arm to get him to walk again.

They walked down the street going into a few stores and buying small things every once in a while.

The two sat down on a bench in a nearby park to relax for a little. Desmond dug through a bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a box of chocolate covered Pocky and began to examine the Pocky box.

"Desmond," Black Star started.

"Yeah?" she asked beginning to struggle to open the red box.

"Do you get in trouble a lot?" he asked watching her mess with the box.

"Sometimes," she answered, only half listening to him because she was more interested in the box.

"Well before we left people kept telling me that if you weren't with Rain I need to watch after you," he said moving towards his point.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Maka told me, Liz mentioned it, Maka told me, Maka told me…"

_RIP!_ Desmond cheered out of joy because se finally bettered the box. Her cheer turned into a groan when she saw that there was a bag on the inside that she would also have to beat. "Yeah she is pretty worried about me sometimes," she said defeat in her voice. She began to struggle with the bag now.

"Uhh someone else told me too. I just forgot who told me before we left…"

Desmond opened the bag and pumped her fist in the air in victory and cheered as Black Star tried to remember who told him to watch after her.

"Oh I remember!" Black Star cheered.

"Hmm?" Desmond put a piece of the Pocky in her mouth.

"Death Scythe!" Black Star looked at Desmond, a look of triumph on his face.

Desmond snapped the piece of Pocky in half, half in her mouth and half in her hand. "What?" she asked with a mouth full of Pocky.

Black Star nodded. "And then before Rain and Tsubaki left Rain told me too. Why does he get so worried about you? You can take care of yourself right?" Black Star asked.

Desmond swallowed and shrugged, relieved that he changed the topic. "That's what big brothers do. They watch over and take care of their little sisters," she said with a small smile on her face.

"He's really your brother?" Black Star asked shocked.

Desmond laughed. "No he's not really my brother you big dummy!" she almost yelled at him. "Pocky?"

As Black Star took a piece out of the bag a photographer walked up to the two of them. "May I take a picture of the lovely couple?" he asked.

Desmond froze, no knowing how to respond to that. Black Star gave the man a look. "Dude, she's my sister," he said flatly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Its just you don't look-" the photographer struggled to find the right words

"She was adopted!" he yelled back.

Desmond looked down and started to fake cry. "Oh now you went and made her cry!" Black Star yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said back before walking away quickly.

Desmond's sobs stopped and the two began to laugh. "That was horrible," Desmond told Black Star.

"Yeah? Well you're the one who started to cry," he retorted.

The two got up and left the park hysterically laughing at the past event.

Rain walked down the street looking in store windows with Tsubaki.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"A gift for someone," Rain said trying to keep whom he was buying it for a secret.

"Who? Liz?" Tsubaki asked.

"Desmond."

"No. Liz," Tsubaki said sure of herself.

Rain stopped walking. "How do you know?" he asked confused.

"Because I'm a girl. We can tell these things sometimes. Also I'm friends with Liz. Us girls talk," Tsubaki said giggling slightly.

"Well if you're friends with Liz then what should I get her?" Rain asked using this to his advantage.

"Some nice jewelry, like a necklace. Just try to avoid bracelets because she already has a lot of them," Tsubaki explained.

The two walked down the block when Rain spotted a small locket in a shop window. They went in and saw it wasn't much money so Rain bought it.

However, on their way out is when the real trouble started.

KA-BOOM!

"Did you hear that?" Rain asked.

"Yeah. Do you think its one of the names on the list?" Tsubaki asked nodding.

"Probably. But what good are two weapons without their meisters?" Rain pointed out.

KA-BOOM!

Desmond looked at Black Star, "Shit! Where are Tsubaki and Rain?" Desmond started running off towards the sound.

Black Star caught up to her and ran next to her. "I don't know. Why?" he asked oblivious to what was going on.

"That's one of our targets! We need to get there quickly before it gets hurts more people than it probably already did!" Desmond yelled while running full speed to the sound.

* * *

_People say_  
_They say that **it's just a phase  
**__They tell me to act my age  
__Well I am!_


	11. Arrow

**I do not own Soul Eater or Arrow. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Desmond and Rain are mine. I claim them. =]**

* * *

The two meisters had to battle against the traffic to make it to the area of the explosion. Everyone was running away, screaming, causing a scene. As Black Star ran he looked over to the other side of the street. "Desmond!" he called over the screams of the people running away. "Rain and Tsubaki are on their way!"

The two turned a corner. "What?" Desmond yelled back to him.

"They're near by!" Black Star told her.

"Then shouldn't we-"

"No! Just trust me on this! They'll meet us there!"

Tsubaki and Rain were also battle the traffic of innocent pedestrians running away. "Where in Shinigami-sama's name are they?" Rain yelled out of frustration.

"We'll find them. We just have to get there. They'll meet us there," Tsubaki said reassuringly.

Rain looked at the black haired girl next to him, "How do you know?"

"Just trust me on this," she said smiling at him.

"Gogyou The Bomber!" Desmond yelled as she got to the scene of the bombing. Gogyou stood up and turned towards Desmond. His face was scared from past explosions gone wrong, his eyebrows were singed off and most of his flaming red hair was as well. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with black pants and a black beanie to hide is red hair to no avail. There was a man standing next to him though, someone that Desmond didn't think was on the list Shinigami-sama gave her. _Who is he? A hostage? An accomplice? Maybe he is on the list and I just don't know who he is,_ Desmond thought. While Desmond was lost in her thoughts, she failed to realize Gogyou coming towards her. As Desmond came back to reality she dodged the man by a hair. "So you want some hand to hand combat huh? Well bring it bitch!" Desmond yelled as he charged at her again.

Desmond fought Gogyou for a few minutes, taking some punches, dodging some, missing a few sings, and delivering his punches right back to him. Desmond started to get tired after five minutes though. _I haven't done this in two years. I'm so out of it!_ Desmond thought mentally smacking herself for not staying as sharp as often as she would have liked.

At a moment of rest for the two Desmond looked over to the man. He was bound and gagged and had something blinking attached to the zip-ties that held his hands together. _He attached a bomb to his hostage!_ Desmond thought in realization.

Gogyou took out a switchblade and started to charge towards Desmond once again. She turned around to see the man five feet away and quickly approaching. She didn't know what to do, so she shielded her face by putting her arms up and cringing back, closing her eyes.

"You scum!"

Desmond opened her eyes to see Black Star standing in front of her as Gogyou was in striking distance. "BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!" he yelled as he hit Gogyou with his soul wavelength. The bomber went flying backwards and landed with a thud. Black Star turned around to Desmond, "Why didn't you use your wavelength? That's how you set Kid's hair on fire isn't it?"

Gogyou started to get up. "I'll explain later!" Desmond said as she turned him back around and took a fighting stance next to him, ready to attack again.

"Desmond!"

"Black Star!"

Black Star turned around, happy to see the weapons finally coming. "It's about freakin time!" Desmond yelled as she jumped to dodge Gogyou's attack. She placed a hand on his head a flipped over him. When she landed she held out her hand as Rain transformed into his demon yumi form.

Desmond prepared to pull an arrow on Gogyou when he turned around, "Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't kill me just yet if I were you," he said. His voice sent a chill down Desmond's spine. Then he took out a little black box with a button on it. "If you attack, I'll kill him," he said menacingly. As he drew his hand closer and closer to the button, Rain transformed back into a person and put his hands by his head.

"Look, we're not attacking. You don't need to kill him. It's okay," Rain said trying to reason with him.

"Drop you weapon," Gogyou told Rain.

"Weapon? What weapon?" Desmond said confused.

Without saying anything Rain took a switchblade out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground by his feet. "Okay? You don't have to kill him now," Rain said calmly.

"No, I didn't have to kill anyone. Doesn't mean I didn't. You must have made kills, being students from Shibusen. Don't you love it? The rush you get watching them fall! The feeling once you know they're dead! It can't be toped by anything!" he yelled as he went to press the button again.

"No!" Desmond yelled as he pressed the button. Rain dove to protect Desmond from the blast knocking her over in the process. After the blast he looked up, moving off of Desmond. "That wasn't as close as it should have been," Rain stated looking over in the hostage's direction. What he found was Black Star undoing the zip-ties that bound his feet and hands. "Of course I saved his life! I am the Great Black Star after all!" Black Star cheered.

"Good job Black Star!" Tsubaki cheered from her weapon form.

As Rain stood up and stepped away from Desmond Gogyou came from nowhere and grabbed a handful of her long hair and pulled her off the ground, holding his blade to her neck. "Move and die!" he yelled.

"Dez! No!" Rain yelled ready to attack, but didn't, in fear of Desmond dying because of him.

Desmond looked at Rain silently. Fear on her face. Then she looked at Black Star holding Tsubaki. They feared her the most. She swallowed hard. _Don't do anything stupid Black Star, please!_

All Black Star did was stand in his place, frozen, not knowing what to do. He saw her as the only other person to take the time to hang out with him and try to understand and put up with him other than Tsubaki.

Then she looked down and saw that lying by her feet was Rain's switchblade.

Rain saw what she was doing and realized what she was thinking. "What do you want?" he asked to keep Gogyou distracted.

"What do I want? I want to be able to kill too!" he yelled.

Desmond got the blade in her hand.

"I want to be able to do what you all are allowed to do! I want the rush I want the feeling! Just turn a blind eye and I'll start my new freedom with her!" Gogyou pulled the knife away from Desmond's neck to strike her in the chest. In a quick motion, she opened up Rain's knife and cut her hair to free herself from his grasp. She crawled away from him quickly before he could grab her again.

Rain helped her up and transformed into his weapon form once again. In one swift motion, Desmond steadied the yumi, took aim and fired an arrow that Rain helped her create with her wavelength.

It was over in a flash and Black Star couldn't believe her accuracy. Desmond loosened her grip on Rain as he turned back into his human form. Tsubaki did the same as the two ran over to their friends.

"Oh my gosh, Desmond are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.

Desmond smiled, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Rain looked at his meister. "Maybe because a psychopath just held a knife to your throat and almost killed you!" he practically shrieked.

Desmond forced a laugh. "But he didn't," was all she had to say.

"Hey!" Black Star put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not take the spotlight from me at my moment of greatness in a battle again!" he warned.

She laughed genuinely this time. "I wouldn't dream of it Star!"

Rain took the soul and swallowed it.

The four started walking back to the house they were staying in when Rain tugged on a piece of Desmond's hair, "You need to get it evened out. Where he didn't grab is still the original length."

"Tomorrow. Promise," Desmond said smiling. "So what's in the bag? A gift for your love?"

"Oh what's this? Rain has a love?" Black Star asked entering their conversation.

"No. I don't," Rain said glaring at Black Star and Desmond. The two dropped the topic immediately.

After a moment of silence Tsubaki looked at Desmond. "That was amazing how you took aim and shot an arrow within seconds," she complemented.

The four talked all the way back to the house.

The next day Desmond got her hair trimmed to about her chin. Over the course of the next few days Desmond and Rain got all of the souls they were sent to get, Black Star and Tsubaki however didn't, as usual.

The one thing that Desmond dreaded the most though, was when she got back to Death City.

* * *

_I feel the breeze Your feathers of an arrow  
__I'm in my yard  
__Your feathers of an arrow  
__I take my aim  
__You feel me coming close  
__I take my aim  
__**So you feel me** coming close…_

* * *

**Can I just say that I was listening to Tegan and Sara and this is the first track on the CD I was listening to and as soon as I heard the chorus (the part that I used at the end) I was like "OMFG this is sooo Desmond and Rain! He's a freakin yumi for crying out loud!" haha**

**Also I'm starting school soon and it's gonna be hectic and stressful up the wa-zoo so the updates may not be very frequent.**

**Review or Gogyou will find you… jk he's dead… and not real…**


	12. Broken

**I do not own Soul Eater or Broken. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I only wish I owned Soul Eater…**

**Ok so! Today is my birthday and I thought I would give you all this… I really didn't have a song for this chapter so if someone has an idea I'd love to hear it! Also this is the second version of this chapter I wrote. If any of you want me to post the original version just send me a PM or a review and I'll either post it or send it to you. =]**

**I was at the Weight Watchers center my mom works at and found a wheelie chair that is almost exactly like Stein's so I spent the whole time there sitting in it like him and spinning while cranking the imaginary screw in my head. Haha =]**

* * *

Desmond stood in front of her mirror, staring at her hair. They got back the day before, on a Friday. She didn't have to go anywhere or see anyone until Monday. She didn't want to see anyone until her hair grew back out.

"Dez, a bunch of us are going to play basketball. Black Star keeps asking if you're going to come. So?" Rain asked.

Desmond didn't hear him, just kept staring at her reflection, with an upset and pained expression on her face.

"Dez?" Rain tried again.

Silence.

"Desmond," Rain said putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up towards him. "We're going to play basketball. You should come. Any team is going to need you," he said reassuringly.

Desmond just shrugged and glanced back to the mirror. Rain sighed. "Forget about that," he whined. "Just walk over as proud as Black Star would and pretend that it's the same length that it was before we left. If someone says something then someone says something, but if they don't then ignore it," Rain said exasperatedly. Desmond swallowed and nodded before walking away to get changed into something to play basketball in.

Maka was walking with Soul over to the basketball court when her cell phone made a noise, meaning she had gotten a text. She looked at her phone and saw that it was from Tsubaki. "Please tell everyone to not say anything about Desmond's hair." Maka stared at the text message, not knowing what Tsubaki was talking about but she did as was asked and told Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty not to say anything about her friend's hair.

On the walk over, Desmond and Rain met up with Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Hey. What's up?" Black Star said happily.

"Nothing much," Rain said pausing for Desmond to answer. She just shrugged.

"Wow," Black Star said.

Desmond looked at him, still not saying anything. "You're still upset over that? You need to move on!" Black Star practically yelled at his black haired friend.

Desmond just looked at her feet. Tsubaki placed her hand on Desmond's shoulder causing the small girl to look up to her. "If anyone asks, just tell them that it was 'hair or death'," Tsubaki said smiling and giggling slightly at her joke.

Desmond gave her friend a small smile and nodded.

Before the four got to the basketball court, no one knew why Tsubaki wouldn't want anyone saying anything about Desmond's hair. "I like her hair, it's perfect," Liz stated.

"Yes, its nice and symmetrical," Kid added.

"I know just as much as you guys do," Maka told her friends. The group became even more confused when the four walked over and Desmond had her hood pulled up. None of her hair was visible.

"So why are we waiting? I'm here! The game can begin now!" Black Star yelled.

"We're still waiting for Crona," Soul explained.

After a moment Soul looked up and saw Crona walking over to them. "Oh, there he is. I guess we can start now."

As Crona walked over and saw Desmond, Maka realized that he didn't know about the text Tsubaki sent her, but thought it wasn't important because there wasn't anything wrong with her hair.

"Desmond, where's your hair?" Crona asked.

The black haired meister tensed up. "O-on my head?" she said unsurely.

"B-but why is your hood up? You have nice hair… I don't know how to deal with this…" Crona said looking down to the ground.

"Yeah why is your hood up?" Liz asked.

Everything went silent. Kid bounced the ball in his hands. "How about some five on five?" he asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, sounds good," Soul agreed. The group walked off to divide up the teams.

"Shall we do weapons versus meisters again?" Kid suggested.

"Nah, how about boys versus girls?" Soul asked.

After a moment of silence Black Star jumped. "I got it! And because it's my idea, of course you're all going to love it! Me, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona against Kid, Liz, Patty, Rain, and Desmond," he said placing his hands on his hips.

Desmond looked to Rain about to say that she wasn't going to play, but the look he gave her told her that he wouldn't allow it. She just swallowed and looked down to her feet.

There were no objections to the teams, so they divided up. Soul walked over to Desmond. "Captain's wager?" he asked.

She didn't answer, just looked at him to show that she as listening. Then Soul leaned over and whispered something in her ear as Black Star yelled about how Soul declared himself captain. When he finished, she nodded in agreement. They shook hands and Soul walked away. Black Star passed the ball to kid, and Kid back to Black Star and the game had officially begun.

"So why are you captain?" Patty asked while they were playing defense.

Desmond shrugged avoiding the conditions of the wager as she grabbed the ball mid pass from Black Star to Tsubaki. She dribbled down the court and passed to Kid, who passed it to Rain, who passed it back to Desmond. As she took the shot there was a clap of thunder, startling her, causing her to miss.

"Let's call it a game!" Soul called from the other end of the court reluctantly as it started to rain. He had lost his wager with Desmond and he wasn't happy about it.

"Hey! Let's go get some ice cream," Tsubaki suggested.

"Yeah, there's a parlor around the block," Maka said.

On the walk over Desmond pulled Black Star to the back of the group where no one could hear them. "Tell no one that I cut my hair or why," she said fiercely.

"Why?" Black Star asked confused. "You put on a great show when you cut it."

"Just don't Star. I'm serious," Desmond responded before walking back up to the group silently.

The group of kids sat outside the ice cream parlor under the awning, eating their ice cream quietly.

"This is a little weird," Liz finally broke the silence.

"I like it," Desmond said quietly between licks from her cone.

Soul held on hand and in an attempt to annoy her said, "Oh! She speaks!" This earned him a death glare from the corner of her eyes.

"Don't bother her," Maka scolded Soul.

"So now that you're talking, why don't you keep up your end of the wager?" Soul said ignoring Maka completely.

Desmond looked at him, staring him down. "You're the one who lost, remember? What was your end of the deal again? Something to do with a piano right?"

Soul twitched.

"So what was this bet of yours?" Kid asked, a bit intrigued by the conversation.

Soul turned to Kid. "None of your business. It's between me and Desmond."

As an argument ensued, Desmond turned away from the group again and watched the rainfall once again. However, Crona, who was sitting next to Desmond ignored the conversation as well and watched Desmond intently. Then she looked at him. "Everything okay over there?" she asked.

"I-I don't know how to deal with lies," he said quietly enough that only Desmond heard him.

She tensed up at the statement, and then noticed the ice cream dripping on Crona's pants. _Bingo!_ Desmond thought. "Oh Crona! You're dripping ice cream all over yourself!" Desmond said standing up and taking Crona's hand. "Let's go clean that up okay?" The two walked away from the group.

As Desmond whipped the ice cream off Crona's pant leg she explained, "If they knew what happened to my hair, it would only make them worry and make Maka upset." Then she looked up at Crona's face. "Sometimes its better to tell a little white lie than to tell the truth. Hey by the way, how did you know something was up with my hair?" she asked. Crona just shrugged and Desmond decided to let the topic drop.

As they approached the table again, Ragnarok decided to make his first appearance around Desmond and Rain.

"So who's gonna give me some of their ice cream?" he asked. Then he saw Desmond. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" she asked back.

"I asked first."

"I have legs."

The table went silent.

"Ragnarok, leave her alone, she's nice," Crona whined.

Desmond cocked her head to the side, "Ragnarok?" she asked.

"Oh good going Crona, I almost won and then you messed it up for me! Why can't you do anything right?" he complained while rubbing his knuckles into Crona's temples.  
Desmond walked around the table and smacked Ragnarok. "Leave him alone!"

Ragnarok grabbed Crona's hand and placed it on one of her breasts and held it there but to everyone's surprise, she didn't react, just stood there staring at the black thing coming out of Crona's back.

Rain punched Ragnarok so hard that poor Crona fell over too.

"Rain!" Desmond's voice cracked. She then knelt down to see how Crona was.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me please!" Crona started to say while curling up into the fetal position and slightly scooting away fro Desmond. She placed her hand on the pink haired boy's head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to," she said smiling.

"You don't flip out easily. I like you… so who are you and can you cook?" Ragnarok said.

"My name is Desmond and yes. Oh and try that ever again, and trust me, you won't be that lucky," she said while shaking the weapon's hand and smiling the same sweet smile that she gave Crona sending chills down everyone's spine while they all thought, _She calls that lucky?_

_

* * *

_

**After writing this I was doing the dishes after dinner and t****ried to rationalize giving Maka and Tsubaki cell phones and I thought, "Soul Eater is a pretty realistic show… wtf am I saying?"**

**Up until now I wasn't really paying attention to this but I am now!**

**I would like to thank Elouise Victoria for adding this to their story alerts!**

**I would like to thank iiYume, runner-chaser, SoulForAnime, spawnspectre, GuardianHinata, RandomDancing123, for adding Food Fight to their favorite stories!**

**I would like to thank spawnspectre for adding me to their author alert!**

I'm broken, **but no one knows** I'm just a poser, but I've brainwashed the world  
_No one will ever know how much of a poser I really am...__

* * *

_

**I would like to thank spawnspectre for adding me to their favorite authors!**


	13. Dance Inside

**Unfortunately I don't own Soul Eater or Dance Inside. They belong to their respective owners.**

**You can say you own something only so many ways until you run out of ways… Hm.**

**GAH! I just finished the Soul Eater anime! I didn't think the ending was all that great. I guess I was expecting an HUGE fight… I hope the manga has an actionier ending…**

* * *

Sunday came and went and Desmond didn't have to explain anything to anyone about her hair. She was happy to be able to relax.

Monday morning Desmond woke up earlier than Rain to make breakfast as usual. Fifteen minutes after she had started to make breakfast, Rain opened his door and walked out, dragging his feet. He sat down at their kitchen table as Desmond put down plates of eggs and waffles. Rain began stuffing his face but slowed down when he noticed his meister just staring at her food. "Get over it," he said with a mouth full of waffle. Normally he wouldn't talk to her like that but it was early for him and he was getting annoyed with the way she was suddenly down on herself because her hair is gone.

Desmond looked at her "brother" and sighed. "Yeah," she said as she took a waffle. "I guess I should." She put some butter on it and started eating her breakfast.

After a moment of silence Rain spoke up. "So how do you think Death Scythe is going to react?" he asked.

"What makes you think he's going to find out?" Desmond asked nonchalantly.

Rain paused, afraid of her reaction when he told her, but decided to continue anyway. "We have to report to Shinigami-sama today about our mission."

Desmond's fork froze in the space between her plate and her mouth.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Rain, and Desmond walked into Shinigami-sama's room to report on their mission. While walking down the hall Desmond pulled her hood up and covered her hair like she did on Saturday.

"Someone is going to find out sooner or later. Instead of letting them take the spotlight from you, why don't you just show it off and tell the story proud. I'll share the attention with you until it blows over," Black Star said.

"Yeah, well I've never been much of an attention whore," Desmond responded adjusting her goggles.

"What?" Black Star asked getting antsy, ready for a fight.

Desmond turned to where Black Star was standing. "All I'm saying is I don't like attention. I don't like unnecessary attention, I don't even like necessary attention half the time," she explained.

"Then why are you a meister at Shibusen? You're bound to get attention with your abilities and talents," Tsubaki asked.

Desmond put her hands in her jacket pockets and shrugged then walked away.

"So I take it the mission was a success?" Shinigami-sama asked with a hopeful tone. Spirit stood behind him, eyeing Desmond suspiciously. He could tell something was wrong, but he also knew that she wouldn't outright tell anyone. To get Desmond to tell you something she didn't want to tell you took a massive effort. He recounted times he got the steel trap of a girl to tell him what was on her mind and started to devise a plan, but soon realized he either needed his ex-wife with him or Maka, however neither would be willing to come and help him find out what was on his goddaughter's mind.

"All according to plan," Desmond said flatly, her expression as flat as her tone. Spirit could see her hands moving in her pockets. That was her tell. She moved her hands when she lied about something small like that. It kept her from smiling like most other little kids did when they lied. She developed that trick while living with them five years ago. Spirit was concocting a plan to get her to tell him without Maka or his ex-wife when Black Star spoke up.

"… Well not everything…" Black Star started, even though she had just told him she didn't like unnecessary attention.

Desmond looked at the spiky blue haired boy out of the corner of her eye, silently begging him to shut up unless it was something about him. _Say something about my hair. Go ahead, I dare you,_ Desmond threatened in her head. She shortened her neck and pulled her head back as if to make sure her hair wouldn't be exposed at all. Spirit saw automatically and assumed that she either got a piercing or a tattoo. _If this girl got a tattoo she will be in some deep shit!_ Spirit thought becoming angry with what could have happened in Japan. If Desmond knew what he was thinking, she would have been thankful that he had no clue about the rose on her arm.

"Well you see… Desmond…" Black Star started as he reached up to Desmond's hood.

"Don't," Desmond said sharply and quietly causing his hand to retreat slightly. However it was soon on its path to her hood again.

"She…"

"Black Star!"

He grabbed her hood and pulled revealing her short black locks. "That," he said.

"BLACK STAR!" Desmond yelled whipping her head to him, causing her hair to fly in the air to defy any possible hopes Spirit had of it just being styled differently. After she realized fully what had happened, she turned to Shinigami-sama and Spirit sheepishly.

"I think it looks good on you Desmond!" Shinigami-sama said holding up two fingers.

"Desmond…" Spirit said, trying to get a grip on his anger.

That was when Desmond took Rain's advice. '_Just walk over as proud as Black Star would and pretend that it's the same length that it was before we left.'_ She swallowed hard and turned to her godfather fully. "It's _my_ hair! So _shut up_ and deal with it!" she yelled before turning away and walking out of the room.

The three didn't see Desmond until their first class. They walked in and she was sitting in her seat, hood down, paying no attention to the world around her. No one was in their seat yet, however, the group came in shortly after Black Star, Tsubaki, and Rain sat down. The four sat quietly while the others took their seats, staring at Desmond. After a while she looked up from the book she was reading. "What?" she asked to what seemed to her the world.

"U-u-um…" Maka stumbled to find the right words to say.

Patty, who was sitting in front of Desmond, put her arms on Desmond's desk and rested her chin on them. "I like it!" she happily chirped.

"I like it too but…" Maka trailed off trying to figure out what she was trying to say. "I thought you liked your hair long," she finally said.

Desmond rested her cheek on her knuckles. "I do," she simply said.

"Then why did you cut it?" Maka asked her childhood friend.

Desmond locked her fingers and leaned her forehead on them. "Well…" She started. She noticed Liz was picking up locks and letting them fall in disbelief. She also saw out of the corner of her eye Kid was contemplating doing the same thing. "Have you ever seen Naruto?" Maka nodded so Desmond continued. "Well have you seen when that pink haired one cuts her hair in the forest?" Maka nodded again but it slowed down when she realized what Desmond was saying.

"You were almost killed!" Maka shrieked.

Desmond opened her mouth but was unfortunately cut off by Black Star. "It was amazing Maka! The guy had a knife to her throat and everything and as he pulled away to kill her she grabbed Rain's blade that he dropped and cut all of her hair off and got away with barely a scratch! Then she took him out with one quick shot! It took less than a second for her to kill him! If I blinked I would have missed it!" Black Star yelled, boasting about his friend while miming pulling an arrow and releasing it. _If she wont bring attention to herself then I'll bring it to her,_ he thought, thinking he was doing the right thing. _Everyone needs attention!_

Maka sat in her seat shocked at the story Black Star just told her. "A-are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Desmond said flatly. "Are you?" she asked Maka

"Oh! Um, of course I'm fine," Maka said before looking back at her book. Soul on the other hand kept an eye on Desmond the whole class. He could tell she was lying about something, he just couldn't tell what. _Why does Maka trust and care about this girl so much? I think she's nothing but bad news,_ he thought.

After class Desmond walked out of the room without waiting for anyone, not even Rain. She left the school and went straight to the park that was nearby. It was still too early for the little kids to be there because they were still in school so she sat down on a swing and sighed, looking at her shadow. She was used to seeing the long hair flowing behind her as the wind blew, but now, barely anything moved around as the wind blew. She felt tears well up in her eyes but held them back the best she could. Desmond decided to sit on the swing until the little kids came over, or it was dinnertime, which ever came first.

_BOOM!_

The sudden clap of thunder and flash of lightning startled Desmond, but she didn't move. She stayed in her swing, even when it started to rain. She sat staring at her shadow, gripping the chains holding her swing tightly. Once she had gotten used to the rain falling on her and got over the fact that the falling rain was making her shoes all muddy, she didn't care much to her surroundings, so she began to cry to herself. She had always had long hair; it was part of her identity, what made her Desmond. And now that it was gone, she felt slightly empty. She closed her eyes and cried silently with her head hanging down, letting the tears fall down her cheeks and blend in with the rain. Desmond was surprised when the rain suddenly stopped falling on her, but heard it hitting everywhere else. She opened her eyes to see a pair of black shoes standing in front of her. She looked up and her eyes were met with golden, concerned eyes that were slightly blocked by black locks. Kid was standing over Desmond holding an umbrella, obviously worried about her. She started to shrink back into her shoulders, hoping it would make Kid go away, it only made him take a step closer to make sure she was okay. She looked down to the left and asked quietly, "What?"

Kid didn't answer for a few seconds. "Come on," he finally said. "Lets take a walk."

Desmond didn't want to at first, but reluctantly got up and walked with him under his umbrella. After a few minutes of silence Kid looked at her, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Desmond shook her head and remained silent, looking away from him. No one other than her father, Rain, Catherine, and Maka had seen her cry and she intended to keep it that way. When Kid stopped walking though, she had to turn to face him to see what caused him to stop. He was looking at her not believing what she told Maka earlier in the day. "I-I'm fine. I'll be fine," she stammered out.

Kid looked at her, "This is 'fine'?" he asked using air quotes.

After a moment of silence, a few tears fell from her eyes and a few sobs escaped from her throat. "I'm not fine," she admitted defeated.

Kid placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lets bring you home, 'kay?" he asked.

On the walk back Desmond shoved Kid's shoulder slightly. "Hey. Welcome to the club," she said quietly.

"What club?" he asked looking at her.

"The 'I have seen Desmond cry' club. If you tell anyone, you're going down," she said simply.

Kid smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The rest of the walk back to her apartment was quiet. When they got there, as Desmond was unlocking the door, Rain opened it from the inside and saw Desmond all wet. Desmond thanked Kid for walking her home and went inside to change into dry clothes.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked her.

Desmond turned to face her partner, "It's raining."

* * *

_I'll be fine,  
__You'll be fine.  
__Is this fine?  
__**I'm **not fine!_

* * *

**Thank you MidnightDreamAngel and yayaloves for adding this to your favorites! =]**  
**Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Enough For Now

**I do not own Soul Eater or Enough For Now. They belong to their respective owners.**  
**Oh my goodness! I can't believe I actually had the patience to write 14 chapters of this and now I'm considering writing a sequel… what?**

* * *

Spirit watched Desmond, Rain, Maka, and Soul walk down the hall. As they passed by, he said 'good morning' to his daughter and goddaughter. Maka ignored him, but Desmond returned it with a small, insincere smile. He could tell she was still down on herself about the impromptu haircut, so he devised a plan to cheer up the girl.

After Shinigami-sama allowed him to take the four out of class, he set his plan into action. Spirit poked his head into Stein's classroom and asked to speak to him in the hallway quickly, Stein obliged and rolled outside. He soon returned and said, "The following people are excused from today's classes: Maka-"

Maka cringed.

"Soul-"

He looked at Maka, not knowing what her father was doing.

"Rain-"

Now the three were thoroughly confused.

"And Desmond," he finished. Desmond opened her mouth to ask something and Black Star groaned for not being excused.

The four walked out of Shibusen to see a car sitting outside. Desmond and Maka recognized the car to be Spirit's.

Desmond scoffed. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. Get in, we're all going for a drive," Spirit said happily.

Soul shrugged. "Shot gun," he said.

"No way! I get shot gun!" Maka argued. The two bickered over who was getting to ride in the front when Desmond got sick of hearing their voices. "HEY!" she broke into the fight. "How about the oldest sits in the front?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"No way are you sitting in the front instead of me," Soul responded.

Desmond sighed out of anger. "I'm not the oldest. Rain is. Now shut up… Shot not bitch," she said as she put her finger to her nose. Maka knew what she was doing so she repeated 'shot not bitch' and placed her finger on her nose, making Soul the 'bitch'.

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"It means you have to sit in the middle," Maka explained as they walked to the car.

"That's no fair!" Soul complained. "Do over!"

"No do overs! We're not children," Maka retorted.

"Well we did just shot not bitch," Desmond said chuckling.

Maka paused. "… No do overs!" she said again as she climbed into the car to sit in the furthest right seat. Soul scowled and climbed in next to her. As Desmond climbed in as well she poured salt into the wound. "Be careful, your face may get stuck like that," she said jokingly. Soul didn't take the joke very well though. As Rain closed his car door he looked back to the three acting like children in the back seat, "Behave and play nice back there."

Desmond and Soul made a mocking face to him. Before long, the car had left Death City.

The car was silent so Rain put on the radio. Mine by Taylor Swift was on. "Change this!" Soul complained.

"No! I'm listening to it!" Maka retorted.

"Change it," Soul said again not caring.

"Hey! Rain is in the front seat, let him decide," Spirit said keeping his eyes on the road.

Rain changed the station causing Soul the chuckle and Maka to pout.

"Papa, are we there yet?" Maka almost whined.

"Not yet sweetie," Spirit responded sweetly.

Maka looked angered and looked out the window. Soul took the opportunity. "Death Scythe, are we there yet?" he asked seconds later.

"No," Spirit responded slightly annoyed.

Soul chuckled and looked out the same window as Maka. Desmond smirked. "Spirit, are we there yet?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No, Desmond," he said louder.

Soul and Desmond exchanged amused glances. "Are we there yet?" they asked in unison.

"NO! We're not there yet! So stop asking!" Spirit yelled.

The two troublemakers chuckled. Then left silence that was like sweet music to Spirit's ears.

Desmond broke the silence. "Almost?" she asked.

The car came to a stop in the traffic and Spirit turned around. "Go to sleep! I'll wake you up when we're there!" Then he turned to face the road to watch for the traffic to move again.

"But-"

"NO!"

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know. I'll go to sleep now," Desmond said, her voice getting slightly cheeky as she spoke. She looked at Soul, who was just sitting there, staring at her. Suddenly the two broke into hysterical laughter.

"… Are we still in America?"

"SOUL SHUT UP!"

The three fell asleep in the back seat. Maka had her hand on the door and rested her head on it/ the seat belt, Soul had his head on Maka's shoulder, and Desmond fell over onto Soul and her head was on his lap. Rain laughed at how his partner and the demon scythe didn't like each other during school hours, yet during the entire car ride, no one would be able to tell.

"So Rain, how long have you known Desmond?" Spirit asked.

"Almost three years," Rain answered simply.

"Where did you meet her?"

"New York. You got eighteen left."

The car stopped in traffic again. "What?" Spirit asked looking at Rain.

Rain shrugged. "Thought we were playing twenty questions."

Spirit chuckled. "So, dare I ask how you met? Or am I better off not knowing?" he asked.

Rain put his forearm on the side of the door and sighed, "I think you're better off not knowing."

That got to Spirit. The thought of Desmond doing whatever she wanted to like that really got to him. He knew that was why Catherine lost custody of Desmond to Vic. "You didn't have to come to Death City. The two of you could have stayed in New York and be friends there. But you let her drag you all the way here, and then drag you where ever for missions and what not," Spirit said.

Rain's body stiffened and he looked straight out the window. "Regardless of what you are trying to say to me, Desmond made me a better person. There is a chance I wouldn't even be alive if I didn't even meet her about three years ago." Then he looked at the death scythe. "That's why I assumed the role of her big brother, to protect her. She saved my life and I'm prepared to give mine at the drop of a dime to spare hers." Rain looked back out his window and slumped back into his chair, resting his cheek on his knuckles and fell asleep.

The car stopped in a driveway of a white house. It was obviously neglected, but was still a beautiful house. Rain woke the moment the car stopped, and after him was Soul, then Maka. Spirit got out of the car and closed his door. "Hey, where are we?" Soul asked tapping Maka's shoulder. She gasped.

"What? What is it?" Soul asked franticly.

"I don't believe it!" Maka said excitedly as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car as well. Soul and Rain exchanged confused glances before Rain suggested waking Desmond. She woke up quickly, but she didn't even know where they were. "It's a house," she told Soul and Rain. "But I think I've been here before. But a while ago…" she trailed off as she got out of the car as well, followed by Soul and Rain.

The five walked into the house. Like the outside, the interior wasn't in the best condition. As if instinctively, Desmond walked up the stairs and around the corner and stopped at a large wooden door. She turned the copper doorknob to reveal a very dusty bedroom. Rain followed her to the room she was standing in front of. It was so dusty that it caused her to cough as she swatted at the dust flying by her face. Against any better judgment, she walked in. Papers were scattered all over the computer desk. She picked up the top sheet from a pile on the corner. It read: _Desmond's Gift List_.

_The phone rang and a small girl with brown hair answered. "Hi daddy!" she said happily._

"_Hey-a sweetie! I was just wondering if you could read me the list that is sitting on my desk," the man on the line said to his daughter. She ran to a room, and grabbed the top sheet of paper from a pile on a corner of a desk. She read him the list. "So daddy, when are you going to be home?" she asked hopefully._

"_Very soon. I'm leaving tomorrow; I'll be home at about five. How have you been with Spirit watching you?" he asked to hear his daughter's sweet voice more._

"_Duh, he's been crazy! But he's always crazy so it's okay." She laughed causing her father to laugh as well. He missed her sweet laugh._

"_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Okay. Love you daddy, bye," she said smiling, even though he couldn't see it._

"_Love you Demi."_

_Click_

"Oh my god," Desmond realized where she was. She placed the paper down carefully and looked around the room.

"Let's try to get some light in here," Rain said walking over to the windows. "Do you think the windows are caked with dust?" he asked as he opened the blinds.

Desmond shrugged as she looked at the windows that were revealed. Her eyes widened. Someone had written on the window in the dust.

_I'm still here. Love you Demi._

She wanted to scream out of shock, but nothing came from her throat. She started coughing again, and the room started spinning.

"Dez?" Rain asked. She couldn't hear him though. "Dez?" he tried again.

Desmond couldn't hear anything, not even her own coughing. Everything went black and she hit the floor.

"Desmond!"

* * *

_Daughter's father watches  
__Quietly we assume  
__He's **no longer with us**  
__But he left this dusty room…_


	15. When You're Gone

**I don't own Soul Eater or When You're Gone. They belong to their respective owners.**

**P.s. Vic is Desmond's dad.**

* * *

The four stood over the couch where Desmond laid, still unconscious. "What happened?" Soul asked looking at the girl.

"I opened the blinds in the room that we were in and there was writing in the dust on the window and it really freaked her out," Rain explained. Spirit jumped up and ran up the stairs to see what the window said. Desmond started to stir and woke up silently without anyone noticing.

"What did it say?" Soul asked quietly.

"It said 'I'm still here. Love you Demi.'" Desmond answered.

The three looked at Desmond. She sat up and tucked her knees into her chest and held them tightly. Spirit came bolting down the stairs. Him and Desmond looked at each other leaving silence to be filled.

"Maybe you three should go into the back yard," she said leaving her eyes on Spirit, who looked furious, but pale like he saw a ghost.

"But-" Maka started.

"Just go," Spirit said sternly. The three walked out of the room and followed Maka to the back yard.

"What did you do?" he asked her when he was sure they were outside.

"I didn't do anything. Do you think I'd be like this if I wrote that on the window?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Spirit sat down next to Desmond, but didn't say anything. Then he heard the three words he never thought he'd hear from her. "What do I do?" she asked, fear in her voice. "I mean, he's dead. We had a funeral for him and everything. Catherine is in New York, so she didn't write it, I know I didn't write it, and you obviously didn't write it, so that only leaves dad."

"Well, maybe-"

"No maybes!" Desmond cut Spirit off. "Four people knew he finished everything with 'Love you Demi' and I just listed them off! …I'm so confused…" Desmond could feel Spirit trembling and looked at him. "Why are you mad?" she asked.

"I wanted to take you here to bring back happy memories and cheer you up but instead I just made things worse. Maybe I should have listened to Shinigami-sama and took you to get ice cream or something," he hung his head in defeat.

"Maka, where are we?" Soul asked.

"This is where Desmond grew up. Up until she was nine she lived here," Maka said looking at the swing set, seeing the picture from when they were kids in her head (the picture from chapter two).

_Maka ran to the swing set happily, her pink dress being blown about by the wind. She sat down on a swing and watched for her friend. Desmond took off her flip-flops and sat down on the swing next to Maka. "So when does Uncle Vic leave?" Maka asked._

"_Tomorrow, but it's okay because he'll be home in a few days and Uncle Spirit will be watching me. You'll come over too right?" she asked._

"_Of course! You're my best friend!" Maka chirped and held out her hand. Desmond took it and agreed. Then Maka saw her mom. "Mama! Mama!" she called._

_Desmond's smile faded when Maka called out to her mom. She missed her mom, and what's worse is she doesn't even know why she doesn't see her mom anymore._

"_How cute! Let me take a picture of this!" Maka's mom said kneeling down to take the picture. "Smile Desmond!" _

_CLICK!_

Maka walked over to the swing she sat in many years ago and sat down in it. "It sure does bring back memories. Maybe that's why Desmond passed out. It was too overwhelming for her…" Maka said quietly looking out to the back yard, seeing the white picket fence they hopped so many times to get the ball they had just kicked over, the giant tree with a wooden tree house sitting in it's branches, painted green to blend in with the leaves. Memories from the tree house were unfortunately the strongest. Maka recalled times where Desmond would just disappear into there, and no one was able to find her for hours. _Especially that one time…_ Maka thought

_Maka was in the car with her mom when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked as she flipped open the black device. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm on my way now. Does she know? Well I'm not going to tell her, you're her 'Uncle Spirit' after all. Spirit, you're also her godfather. This is your job…Yeah, give her a call." Maka looked at her mom as she sighed._

"_What's the matter Mama?" she asked innocently._

"_I'll tell you later Maka."_

_Twenty minutes later the car pulled into the driveway of the white house and Maka ran in as usual, only to find no one. Desmond wasn't waiting for her in the living room like she had any other time Maka had come over. "Desmond!" she called. No answer. "Dee!" she tried again. She was replied with no answer once again._

_Kami walked out to the backyard with Maka following close behind her. Once in the backyard, the sound of sobs could be heard from the tree house. Maka stopped walking. "Mama, why is Dee crying?" she asked worriedly. Kami looked at her daughter and knelt down so they were eye level. "Maka, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but your Uncle Vic was in a car accident on the way home from his trip. He's in the hospital," she explained._

"_But he'll be okay right?" Maka asked. "Everyone comes out of the hospital okay, right?"_

_Kami sighed. "I don't know sweetie, I just don't know. If you can, just try to be strong for her like she has for you before," she hugged her daughter then went to go comfort her soon to be foster daughter. _

_Kami climbed up into the tree to see Desmond curled up into a ball on the floor, holding a blanket and a picture of her dad that used to sit on her night table. She was crying and with every sob her entire body shook._

"_Dee?" Kami asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you come down and sit with me and Maka?" she asked._

_Desmond nodded and climbed down with Kami and spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch sobbing while Kami hugged her and Maka watched, not believing that the girl she saw before her was the strong girl that always kept Maka's hopes up when her parents fought._

"We'll figure something out," Spirit told Desmond as he pulled her close to comfort her the way Kami did six years ago.

After a few moments of silence, Desmond got up and walked upstairs to her old room. She opened the door and looked around the room. She got it after her parents got divorced. Everyone said it was a large room for a seven year old and she agreed, but she didn't care. The walls were cranberry red and every piece of furniture was Ciena brown.

_Desmond opened the door and her dad took his hands off her eyes to reveal the newly painted room. She let out a small gasp. "I love it! Thank you daddy!" the seven-year-old Desmond cheered as she hugged her father's legs tightly. She ran over to her bed and flopped down giggling. "It's huge!" she said._

"_I know it is, but you'll grow into it," he said as he walked over to her bed. He kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go make dinner. Love you Demi." Then he walked out of the room, closing the door to let his daughter get used to the change._

Desmond walked in and picked up the picture of her and her father from her nightstand. "I always did feel most comfortable crying around you dad," she said quietly as she walked out of the room, picture in hand and closed the door behind her. Then she walked two doors over to her father's room, and walked in once again. Spirit had closed the blinds for the window with the message on it to spare her if she walked back into the room. She then looked at his bed. It was still made up, just like the day he left. She never touched his room if she wasn't asked to do something. But this time was different. She sat down on the neatly made bed, causing dust to fly everywhere, and began to cry, letting tears fall onto the picture, then rubbing them off. "Are you really still out there somewhere?"

* * *

_I always needed time on my own.  
__**I never thought I'd need** you there when I cried.  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone.  
__And the bed where you lie, it's made up on your side…_

* * *

**I know this story started out kinda light hearted, and this chapter and the last got kinda intense… Sorry. Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. Borrowed Time

**I do not own Soul Eater or Borrowed Time. They belong to their respective owners.  
Ps: I have no idea what they're dissecting in Stein's class… I would love to find out though…**

* * *

Everyone could tell Desmond was worse off than she was the day before. Not jus the people that took the trip with her, but everyone that knew her.

"And after the pancreas, you remove what? Desmond?" Stein asked calling on her.

Desmond's head popped off her hand as she realized that she was still in class. "Umm… the liver?" she questioned herself. She was focusing on her own toughts, so she didn't hear the lecture Stein was giving them. She looked at the jar he picked up. "No Desmond, this is the liver. It was taken out first because if it is oxidized for too long it will explode. Next to be removed is the small intestine. Now this you want to..."

Desmond didn't listen to the rest of the class.

'_I'm still here. Love you Demi.' Could it really be him? Or is it just some asshole from out block that knew how he talked to me and wants to mess with me?_ Desmond thought.

Class ended and she walked out by herself again, still lost in her train of thought. As she walked through the halls, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," she muttered. She looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes looking down on her.

"Follow me," Soul said, emotionless and walked away. Desmond followed as told to. Suddenly he walked into a room with only a piano. She felt drawn to the black instrument and so she walked in behind Soul. "What are we doing here?" she asked innocently.

"I'm keeping up my side of our bargain," Soul told her simply as he sat down on the piano bench and patted the seat next to him. Desmond sat down and watched as he dragged his hand across they keys, without actually playing any of them. Then he looked at her, "Pick a song."

"Fur Elise," she responded quickly.

Soul looked at her silently. "So not cool," e finally said.

Desmond shrugged, "Oh well."

Soul stood up and walked behind Desmond, taking her ands and placing them on the piano's ivory keys, pressing her fingers down on keys and saying the note names while they played.

After they got through the first part he sat back down and told her to play what he just taught her. "I'll play the octave down," he told her.

Desmond nodded and began taping keys again, playing what she had just learned and saying the note names, every once in a while, flubbing up the notes but recovering from her mistake.

Outside, unknown to the two, Maka and Rain stood, smiling. "I'm glad they're getting along," Rain said quietly.

Maka giggled. "They're not just getting along. He's accepted her. Almost as much as he's accepted me," Maka said smiling, the she walked away. After a moment of standing by himself, smiling silently, Rain walked away as well in the other direction.

The two played the song a few more times before soul stopped and placed his elbows on his knees. "So what's the real you?" he asked catching her off guard.

"What?" she asked baffled.

"You know. Are you normally the loud girl you were when I first met you? The angsty person you've become recently, or-"

"I'm me. That's all that there is to it. Anything else?" she said cutting him off. After a moment of silence she continued. "In all honesty, I'm not sure who I really am. I know who I was with Maka, my dad, Spirit, and Kami. I know who I am around Rain. I know who I have to be around Catherine and my elders, but I don' know who I want to be," she said slightly confused at the words coming out of her mouth.

Soul was quiet, and then spoke, "If I had a different childhood and had a different family, I'd think you were crazy," he smirked and Desmond smiled. _He actually understands that? I don't even understand it,_ Desmond thought. Then it dawned on her. "What was your childhood like?" she asked.

Soul chuckled, showing off his sharp, white teeth, and then he stood up and placed a hand on Desmond's shoulder. "One step at a time," he said before walking away, leaving Desmond pissed, yet slightly relieved that someone understood her other than Rain for once. While in the room by herself, Desmond tapped the keys again, saying the note names as she played just like when Soul taught her. When she got bored with that she closed the piano quietly and walked away form the black instrument.

Desmond walked through the halls of Shibusen quietly until se found Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona. She walked over happily. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Desmond. You seem in a better mood," Liz said looking up.

Desmond smiled. "I am," she lied slightly. She was in a better mood after Soul taught her the song, but that didn't change the fact that she was still trying to figure out what was going on. Liz smiled, "Well that's good."

Kid saw through the forced smile the meister was giving the four however.

"We're going to Death Bucks! Wanna come?" Patty asked.

"Sure."

The five sat down at a table with their drinks and snacks. They sat in silence for a bit until Liz broke it. "So what happened?" she asked Desmond.

"Hm?"

"You know, on your little field trip?" Liz continued.

Desmond giggled lightly. "Don't worry about it," she said smiling. She was obviously still hurt on the inside, but none of them decided to say anything else about it. All of a sudden, Patty spoke up. "We should have a party!"

Liz nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea," Kid added.

"I liked the last party you guys had," Crona spoke up.

"Only if there's food there!" Ragnarok made an appearance. Then he turned to Desmond, "Can you cook, Blacky?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and paused before asking, "Blacky?"

Ragnarok nodded.

"Have you looked in a mirror? You're whole body is black!"

"Racist!" he yelled for the whole coffee shop to hear. Desmond stuttered, not knowing how to respond, then stopped. "I can cook, but now you'll never have anything I've made because of that," she said simply.

Ragnarok lowered himself. Desmond had won again. She smiled, "Learn for you past mistakes." Then she looked at Patty, "So like a legit dance party?"

Patty took a moment to figure out what 'legit' meant while Kid spoke. "More like a social gathering."

Desmond stared at him silently. "What?" Kid asked.

" 'A social gathering'? Wrong! We're having a dance party with Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Taio Cruz, the whole nine yards!" Desmond said pumped.

Liz's face lit up. "We could make our own teen club in Kid's basement or something!"

"Why don't we just go to a real teen club?" Desmond asked.

The group was silent for a moment. "This isn't New York," Liz said.

"… There are no teen clubs here?"

Liz shook her head.

"Then Club Kiddo it is!" Desmond cheered then giggled.

The party (if you could even call it that) was uneventful. Minimal dancing, mostly talking and eating in Kid's basement. The only funny part was when Soul and Maka walked into the room that Desmond and Rain were in. Desmond looked at Soul and asked him, "Does your hair always look like you just rolled out of bed?" Then Soul looked at her and asked, "Is your hair always that short?" Desmond paused. "F**K YOU!" she yelled back, surprising everyone that had never heard her curse before (basically everyone except Rain).

After the "party" the whole group slept over Kid's house. They set up in the living room and sat in a circle in their pajamas and talked. Suddenly Black Star stood up. "Hey guys! Do you remember when we were sitting here during a storm creating sexual innuendos with food?" he asked. (It's a joke using another fic of mine Food Fight)

"No," Kid simply said.

"Black Star, I think you dreamt that," Tsubaki said apologetically.

"Oh my God can we though?" Desmond asked excitedly.

"No," Soul said quickly and sharply. Desmond pouted in defeat and stayed silent for a few seconds. "Can we tell ghost stories?" she then asked.

"No!" Liz practically screamed out of fear. Desmond rolled her eyes. The group wound up watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Kid never liked the movie and Desmond had seen it multiple times and she didn't have any interest in watching it again. During the beginning credits while everyone was trying to figure out what the "subtitles" meant at the bottom, Kid tapped her shoulder and asked her to go with him to where they had the party. Desmond sat down on one of the chairs in the room and relaxed as Kid sat down as well. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Kid asked.

"Hm? Talk about what?" she asked.

"You seemed down for a while. What happened other than your hair cut?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You worry about it."

"I over exaggerate," she said. Desmond smacked herself mentally for that one.

"Lies," Kid said simply. Desmond rested her chin on her hand and looked at the floor. Then she looked up, sighed and shrugged before looking away again.

"Desmond, maybe…" Kid said trying to get her to talk to him about it.

She shook her head. The two were silent momentarily until Desmond looked back at Kid. "Kid, what would you do if," she paused. _I can't believe I'm even considering this,_ she thought. "If one day I… I wasn't… One day I wasn't around anymore?" she asked.

Kid's eyes widened in fear, then he looked at her, determination replacing the fear. "I'd come and get you," he said.

Desmond and Kid sat in the basement for a while in silence, until they both got bored and decided to deal with the movie they were watching upstairs. They went up as Liz and Patty were getting drinks for everyone. Liz had even gotten Desmond and Kid drinks. As Desmond sat down next to Maka and took a sip of her drink, the Knights who say Ni were giving Author his test.

"Then you must cut the oldest tree down…"

"With a Herring!" Soul yelled with the TV in a weird high-pitched voice much like the man speaking.

Desmond's drink came out her nose.

By the time she had regained herself she noticed that everyone around her was hysterically laughing. Liz even had tears in her eyes. "When did Soul memorize Monty Python?" Desmond asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"I don't know," Maka said laughing.

"Who cares?" Black Star howled out of pure joy. "That was priceless!"

After about fifteen minutes, they all had agreed that the funny parts were gone and they changed the movie. The group let Desmond pick this time because they didn't want her and Kid to disappear again because they didn't want to watch the movie. She picked Aladdin much to Rain's amusement. The movie started and the Arabian Nights was playing. The group was quiet until, "Combination hookah and coffee maker! Also makes julienne fries! Will not break! Will not- it broke."

Everyone except Rain turned to look at Desmond. He knew what was going on, seeing as how every time they watched this movie she said almost every line with it… with whatever accent (if applicable) and matched the voices amazingly. "Yeah, well just wait until Iago," Rain said without looking at them. The rest of the movie turned into a contest to see who knew more lines and songs. Even though she was laughing with the rest of them and having a good time, Desmond knew it was only a matter of time…

* * *

_The end is near_  
_I feel it dear  
__But I am not afraid  
__Step, step right over the line  
__And on to **borrowed time…**_

* * *

**I started to make my Patty Costume for NYAF! I hope it turns out well... I also hope I can find my wig...**


	17. Unfold

**I do not own Soul Eater or Unfold. They belong to their respective owners. If I did own them would I be writing this fanficiton? …I mean I probably would be but that's not important right now…**

**WARNING! PROFANITY LATER! I apologize but its one of those situations that writing it out fits the situation more than asterisks…**

**

* * *

**

Desmond and Maka woke up at almost the exact same time and looked over to each other. It was about seven o'clock in the morning and they both woke up to make breakfast. The two girls smiled at each other as they got up to go cook.

The other eight kids woke up to the wonderful smells of a giant breakfast. Everyone was amazed at the multitude of food the two small girls made in just a short period of time.

The group sat down at the table. "When did you two make all of this?" Black Star asked.

Maka smiled. "We're early risers," she said.

"There's so much food. I'm not sure how to handle this…" Crona said, his mouth watering a bit.

"You dig in. I don't know how Desmond cooks but Maka makes breakfast every morning and it's tolerable," Soul said piling his plate with pancakes and bacon.

"Makaaaaaa CHOP!"

Soul recovered and took a bite of a pancake. "This is good… I guess Desmond made this," he said with a mouth full of food.

"Makaaaaaa CHOP!"

That poor book…

For a few minutes the group ate in silence until something occurred to Black Star. "Hey Soul," he spoke up.

"What?" Soul responded with a mouth full of food.

"The man who discovered milk…" he trailed off looking at his glass full of milk in his hand.

"What about him?" Soul asked after swallowing. Desmond picked up her glass and started to drink the white liquid that it contained.

"What was he doing with that cow you think?" Black Star asked seriously. Desmond spit her full mouth of milk onto poor Rain's face, and then began laughing along with everyone else. Maka looked at the blue haired boy, "What the hell goes on in your head?" she screamed, shocked that he would think of that. He didn't have an answer so he stood up on his chair and proclaimed, "I can't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness!"

"Sit down before you leave asymmetrical foot prints in the seat cushion!" Kid yelled at him.

"God Black Star! You don't stand on seats! And if you do, you have to stand with your feet exactly eight centimeters apart!" Desmond said sarcastically.

"Yes! Listen to her you asymmetrical buffoon!"

"Kid, I was kidding," Desmond said flatly. The kids talked and enjoyed their breakfast as one big family, laughing and occasionally yelling at/to each other.

After breakfast, Liz suggested that they all went shopping together. Everyone agreed to go except Desmond. "I kind of have a headache. If I feel better later I'll find you guys and shop a little bit. Okay?" she said. No one suspected anything was wrong except Rain, but he just wrote it off as her actually having a headache. _She seems to be getting better,_ he thought.

"Well someone could hang back here with you until we all get back if you want," Soul suggested.

Desmond just gave him a simple smile. "No, I think I'm just gonna head home and relax until it goes away."

"Don't forget to take an Advil when you get back to the apartment," Rain told her, taking on the role of her big brother once again.

The black haired meister nodded and walked with the group until they came to the apartment complex she and Rain lived in. "See you guys around," she said as she walked into the building. Desmond walked up the steps to the third floor and walked down the hall to her apartment. She took out her key and opened the door, walked in and closed it behind her. She walked into her room and picked up the picture of her and her father. "Oh to hell with it!" she cried out and proceeded to dig under her bed to find something.

About five minutes after Desmond walked away from the group, Rain started to get nervous. _I don't remember the last time she was sick. Not even having a simple headache or stomach ache,_ he thought. His thoughts stopped him in his track as he stared off into the distance. "Is everything okay?" Liz asked snapping him back into reality.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said; only half believing his words himself.

"It's Desmond isn't it?" Kid asked.

"A little. She hasn't been sick in a while. I'm just a little worried, but it's stupid to worry about her. She does whatever she wants whenever she wants no matter what anyway. It's not like she can't take care of herself," Rain said.

This bothered Maka a little bit. She knew it was true as well, she just didn't like or want to accept it. _That's why she ran away,_ she thought. Then Kid nodded and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Tsubaki asked.

"Back," he answered to vaguely. "Besides, you don't want me to come. I'd keep you all from getting anything because it was asymmetrical," he reasoned. Liz agreed and they walked in the opposite direction as Kid.

Kid opened the door to the apartment he brought Desmond to a week ago when he found her crying in the park. "Desmond?" he called in as he closed and locked the door behind him. Nothing. "Desmond?" he tried again as he stepped in carefully. As he moved further in, he could hear a noise coming from her room. Kid cautiously walked over and cracked the door slightly. What he saw amazed him. Desmond was lying on the floor curled up in a ball holding a stuffed animal. There were articles of clothing all over the floor, bed, chair, and computer desk as if she took them out of her draw and just threw them. What scared him the most though was the open suitcase on her bed with neatly folded clothes in it under pants that were just thrown into it. "Desmond. Don't tell me you were…" Kid stopped himself, in fear of what was about to come out of his mouth. She just whined slightly through her sobs. He walked over and sat down on his knees next to her and picked up her shoulders to have her sit up straight. "Desmond, listen to me. You have family here. We're all here for you," he told her, smiling reassuringly. Her sobs stopped. "Don't forget you're loved," he finished.

Desmond practically threw her head down onto Kid's lap and began to cry once more in front of him into his lap. "Go ahead, its okay. It'll all be okay," he said calmly as he pet her head.

After five minutes of her crying, she stopped and sat up. "I guess I should clean this up before Rain gets back right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can help you i-"

"No offence but there is already one person with a mental disorder when it comes to this kind of thing, I don't need two. You can wait in the living room while I clean. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen," she said.

Kid walked out of her room and sat down on the sofa when he something occurred to him. "What do you mean one person with a mental disorder?" he called into her room. He could see her moving around gathering clothes.

"Life's a bitch," was her only answer. What she really was saying was, "Anxiety's a bitch." Of course Kid didn't get that until much later in the day when she started to make her bed. He heard a loud noise coming from her room and he rushed in to see what was wrong. Desmond had just thrown her shoe at the wall and was staring at her bed. "Why doesn't this fucking sheet want to stay on the fucking bed?" she screamed. After a moment of silence she yelled again, "Fuck!"

"Um, Desmond…"  
She whipped herself around to face Kid. "What!" she screamed at him. Then her face softened from angry to sorry. "Kid, I'm sorry. It's just when I… I get like this sometimes… I… I… I don't…" Desmond sighed in defeat. Kid placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "I'll call Rain, he'll calm you down."

"No! I mean, he doesn't know. No one knows except for Caroline and Vic," Desmond explained. "No one should know. My weaknesses should stay inside my head. Don't you dare-"

"Tell a soul. I know. I remember last time," Kid said. "I'll make your bed. Go sit down on the couch for a little."

Kid walked out of Desmond's room a half hour later to find her asleep on the couch. The lock in the door turned and Rain walked in. "Dez?" he whispered. Rain saw Kid standing over the couch and he put his pointer finger up to his lips to tell Rain to be quiet. "She's asleep," Kid told Rain as he walked over to see why he was standing there. Rain nodded and picked up his meister to bring her into her room. Kid opened up the door for him and Rain walked in with the small girl in his arms. He came out and closed the door behind him quietly to keep from waking her up. "Well I'll see you tomorrow," Kid said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Hey Kid," Rain said.

"Yeah?" he stopped walking.

"She didn't like… freak out did she?" he asked, uncertain of how to phrase it.

_So he does know anyway,_ Kid thought. "No, in fact when I got here, she already took something and was already half asleep on the couch," he lied for her. Rain nodded and Kid left. After the door closed Rain scoffed and looked at Desmond's door. "Liar," he said quietly as he walked over to his room.

* * *

_You see I'm the bravest girl you will ever come to meet,  
__**Yet **I shrink down to nothing at the thought of someone really seeing me.  
__I think my heart is wrapped around  
__Tangled up in winding weeds…_

* * *

**Okay so I didn't find my wig but the costume still looked good! =]**


	18. Nobody's Home

**I do not own Soul Eater or Nobody's Home. They belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

The sun was blinding as it shown down on Maka's face through her window. She had a bad feeling waking up and didn't want to get out of bed at all, but knew that she had to eventually. _It's been almost four months since Desmond and Rain came. I really hope it lasts,_ she thought as she brought her feet out from under her warm blankets and onto the cold wood floor. She flinched quickly before getting used to it and walking out of her room to make breakfast. Soon after she started cooking, Soul came out of is room as well. "Good morning Soul," Maka called to him.

"Morning… hey does something about today seem off to you?" he asked.

"You too?" Maka responded nervously. Soul nodded. "What do you think it is?" she asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you're sensing a strong kishin egg and I'm sensing it too because we're partners," Soul said to reassure her.

"Maybe," Maka said quietly as she put breakfast on the table for the two of them.

On their way to school the team met up with Tsubaki and Black Star. "Hi guys!" Tsubaki said cheerfully. Black Star quickly ran up to Maka. "Do you think something is off about today?" he asked.

Tsubaki nodded as she walked up next to her meister. "Black Star and I both woke up feeling like something bad was going to happen today," she explained.

"Same with me and Maka," Soul told her.

"This can't be good…" Maka trailed off in her thoughts.

"Don't worry! Everything will be okay because I, the Great Black Star, is here!" he yelled.

Patty, Desmond and Kid were sitting on the steps waiting for their friends while Liz, Rain, and Crona stood by them. Soul and Maka's eyes were drawn to Desmond who was wearing a deep purple sweatshirt that was too big on her instead of her normal maroon one. She sat with her feet on the step below the one she was sitting on so her knees came up slightly and she rested her elbows on her knees. Desmond had her hood up and hung her head slightly. _She looks sad,_ Tsubaki thought when she saw the small meister.

"Hi guys!" Patty called happily when she saw the group approaching. Desmond's head snapped up and she put on her mask of smiles. "Hey-a," she called.

Maka smiled. _She seems okay now,_ she thought.

Desmond, Patty, and Black Star walked in front of the rest of the group into the school. While walking in Liz looked over to Tsubaki and said, "Today's just gonna suck."

Kid turned to look at one of his weapons. "You think so too?"

"Everyone thinks there is something odd about today. Like something really bad is going to happen. Even Black Star and he doesn't have much of a sixth sense when it comes to these things," Maka explained. At that moment it seemed like all eyes fell on Desmond further ahead. She was smiling and laughing with Patty and Black Star. "Nah, she's fine," Soul said quietly.

"D-did you say something Soul?" Crona asked.

"No," Soul said without removing his eyes from Desmond worriedly.

They all ruled out the possibility of this something being about Desmond except Kid and Rain. Kid saw what was going on the other day, he knew the thoughts spinning around in her head. _I need to do something to stop her,_ he thought. Rain on the other hand just knew her thought process, knew how she acted. _I'll keep an eye on her extra close for now,_ he thought.

Classes went by smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary. However, through out the day, Maka couldn't help but to think about the past. How Desmond could put on a brave face through everything. How she didn't see one tear fall from her eye at Vic's funeral in front of people. How in public, Desmond's emotions were her emotions, not for everyone to know about. _I'm not too big on showing weakness,_ Desmond told Maka once. Not even Maka knew why she thought like that and did the things she did.

_Maka sat between Spirit and Kami in the dark room. They were in the first row of seats and right in front of the coffin. Desmond sat on the other side of Spirit silently. She sat up straight with her hands folded in her lap and her ankles crossed under her chair. Her face was straight and emotionless. Maka watched her as people walked by; some stopped to talk to Spirit, and then introduced themselves to Desmond. She would give a small smile and say 'it's nice to meet you. Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me.' When Desmond wasn't talking to people however, she was looking at the flowers and every once in a while when she heard another pair of heels she would turn around anxiously. Maka knew she was waiting for Catherine to walk in. "Spirit," Kami whispered. Spirit turned toward his wife. "She's not coming is she?" she asked._

_Spirit sighed. "I don't think so. But it's not like she completely abandoned her daughter, she came to the wake yesterday," he explained. The words he was saying felt like poison, especially because he knew that Desmond had already known that, but wouldn't let herself believe it. That's why only every once in a while she would turn around._

_Kami's face twisted in disapproval. "That's horrible," she whispered with venom in her voice._

"_At least she showed some support. Don't forget that she is probably in the hospital herself," Spirit said defending Catherine._

"_I doubt it. She was perfectly fine yesterday. Why couldn't she come today? I get that she was the one that wanted the divorce but didn't she love Desmond enough to help her through probably her darkest hour?" Kami retorted._

"_Kami-" Spirit cut himself off when he saw Desmond stand up sharply and begin to walk away. He began to get up but Kami did instead. "Stay here," she commanded as she walked away after Desmond._

_Maka began to fidget with her fingers nervously. She didn't want to get up and walk through the dreary room by herself, but at the same time she wanted to make sure Desmond was okay._

_The brown haired girl _(remember this is before she dyed her hair)_ sat down on the floor in the women's bathroom and began to let a few tears escape. The door opened soon after and Kami walked in. "Desmond, it's okay to cry in the funeral room," she said sweetly. Desmond looked up at Maka's beloved mama. "You two are constantly fighting at home and I have to be strong because Maka needs someone to do that for her in this mess! Show some respect and _don't_ fight at my dad's funeral for god's sake!" she said fiercely. Kami was hurt, but nodded and helped her up. After Desmond calmed down, they went back into the funeral room._

_Desmond came back after about five minutes with Kami and sat next to Maka, in the same position as before. Kami sat down on the other side of Desmond, as far away from Spirit as she could. Maka watched her look from each bouquet to the people. She wouldn't look at the coffin though._

_At the end, after everyone had left, Desmond walked up to it. The lid was closed because apparently he died in a horrible way. She placed her arms on the lid, rested her forehead on her forearms, and began to cry._

Maka watched her friend throughout the day. _I wonder why she always does that to herself,_ she thought.

* * *

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way _  
_She felt it everyday _  
_And I couldn't help her _  
_**I just** watched her **make the same mistakes again **_  
_What's wrong? What's wrong now? _  
_Too many, too many problems _  
_Don't know where she belongs _  
_Where she belongs…_

* * *

**I originally was going to have a flashback from Rain in this chapter too but I decided to put it in the next one to make it longer.**


	19. The End Where I Begin

**I do not own Soul Eater or The End Where I Begin. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Rain and Desmond though.**

… **Guys… this is the last chapter… I'm sad… BUT! I'm already working on the sequel! And it will be up soon!**

* * *

Rain watched Desmond during their classes. He started reminiscing about times in New York with his 'little sister'…

_Rain stood in front of the door of the apartment across the hall from his, debating whether he should knock or not. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Michael called from his spot in the doorway to the Tempesta apartment. Rain turned around and glared at him, and then turned back to the Zeigler/ Flint apartment. As he raised his hand to knock, it opened revealing Desmond._

"_Um?" Rain said at a loss for words._

"_I could hear Michael, I wanted to make sure everything was okay," Desmond explained._

"_Oh, well do you wanna hang out or something?" he asked. She nodded with a small smile. Then she turned to face the room behind her. "Catherine, chillin' with Rain! Be back later-ish!" she said slightly harsh. Then she walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her._

"_You didn't sound too happy. And since when do you call her Catherine?" Rain asked on the way out of the lobby._

_Desmond sighed. "We're kind of in a fight… I figured out why my parents got divorced and why… she didn't come to visit as often as she should have. I doubt I'll call her mom again sometime soon," she said._

"_It's okay," Rain said. Then in an attempt to cheer her up said, "Hey, how weird would it be if my dad married your mom?" Desmond looked at him. _At least he's trying,_ she thought. Then she forced a laugh before saying, "That'd be one screwed up family. So where exactly are we going?" she asked, realizing that she had been following Rain aimlessly the whole trip._

"_If we're gonna go to Shibusen, we should practice, don't you think?" he said._

_This excited Desmond. She had brought it up before, but Rain never seemed interested in mobbing to Nevada to go to some private school. "Yeah," she agreed happily._

_The two stood in the closest junkyard they could find, staring at a heap of Shinigami knows what. "So what do we do now?" Desmond asked._

"_I'll transform, pick targets for you and you shoot," he said._

"…_And we're back tot here are no arrows," Desmond said confused, referring to the night they met. Rain chuckled and transformed. "Figure something out."_

"_I really hate when you say that," Desmond said gripping the giant yumi. Rain picked the first target. "The front tire of that yellow car."_

_Desmond took a deep breath in and raised the bow in her left hand slowly as she brought it down; she made the motion of pulling an arrow. In her right hand, a glowing stripe appeared and took the form of an arrow. She took aim and hit the car right above the tire. Desmond began to cheer because she had figured out how to wield her weapon when Rain spoke up. "That was so cool!" he said. "But now we have to work on your aim. It was close, but you can get it spot on." Desmond nodded in agreement and repeated what she did earlier, and shot another arrow. This time it didn't reach. She tried again and again until after almost twenty arrows she gave up in defeat and threw the yumi to the ground. "OW!" Rain yelled as he turned back into his human form rubbing his head in pain. "Sorry," Desmond said sheepishly._

"_Well look what we've got here boys," A voice said from behind the two. They turned around to see a group of boys their age._

"_Leave us alone Ross," Rain said to the boy who spoke before._

"_Aw, little Rain is trying to protect his little girl friend," Ross said walking over to them. He stopped in front of Desmond and looked her over. "Now why are you wasting your time sweetie?" he asked her. She looked at him and said, "Because you won't leave."_

_Ross tensed up. "Oh really? So that's how you wanna play it huh?" Ross yelled._

"_I'm not playing. Get the hell out of my face," Desmond said calmly. He was frazzled, not knowing how to respond. After a moment of her waiting for a response she spoke up again. "Um, I'm willing to unzip to compare whose is bigger," she said flatly. That was the last straw to Ross. He threw a punch that she dodged easily. He kept throwing punches that she kept dodging, causing him to get more and more annoyed. After one punch that he threw his whole body into, Desmond hit is back causing him to fall to the ground. She looked down with only her eyes and spat. "Get lost," she said. Ross got up and practically tripped over himself running away with his group of boys._

_Desmond turned around to her weapon as the two began to laugh. "Shall we continue?" he asked. She nodded and their training went on…_

The group walked from their last class to the doors of Shibusen to go hang out. "Lets go to the park and act like stupid teenagers!" Black Star suggested.

"Sounds good. I gotta talk to Shinigami-sama first though. I'll meet you guys there okay?" Desmond said breaking away from the group. Rain went to follow her, however she stopped him. "Private," she said. He nodded and went back to the group and watched her walk away.

"What do you think that was all about?" Tsubaki asked when Desmond was out of earshot.

"I'm not really sure," Rain said.

"This is very risky, Desmond. You know that right?" Shinigami asked her.

"Yes."

"My whole reputation is on the line if I agree to it. I have to be a good role model as well."

"I know Shinigami-sama."

"It would be better if you brought a weapon. Maybe-"

"If I'm going to be stupid, I'd rather only risk my life. Not the life of another," she told him respectfully.

Shinigami sighed. "You know you can't tell anyone. And it would have to happen before midnight tonight."

"Of course," she said monotone.

"And I reserve the power to pull you out and bring you back right away if things get bad." Desmond nodded. "So, what are you going to tell them?" he asked, curious to know how the gears were turning.

Desmond gave a sad smile. "Nothing."

"For crying out loud! It's been thirty minutes since we got here! What could she possibly have to talk to him about?" Black Star complained sitting on a park bench.

"My dad is a busy man. Maybe she's still waiting to talk to him," Kid defended his father from his seat next to Black Star.

"Howdy!" Desmond said as she popped up behind Black Star, startling him. She then hopped over the bench and plopped down next to Kid.

"What the hell Desmond?" Black Star screeched. "You don't scare gods!"

"Oh come off it, Star," Desmond said leaning over onto Kid slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I cutting into time with you and your boyfriend?" he asked.

Desmond held up her hand and began to put down fingers as she said, "Roses are red, violets are blue. I have five fingers, the middle one's for you!"

The group laughed at the two trying to out do each other. However, after a while, Black Star got bored and declared himself the winner. "Why the hell do you win?" Desmond screamed.

"Because I'm the great Black Star and I am God!" Black Star yelled back.

"Why are we screaming?" Soul asked loudly.

"We're not screaming! We're talking VERY loud!" Desmond 'spoke very loudly'.

On the walk home they all planned to meet up the next morning to play basketball, for it was a Saturday. "Sounds great," Rain said. Desmond was laughing along with Patty and nodded in agreement with Rain. "So why don't we meet at Rain and Desmond's apartment since it's closest to the courts?" Maka asked.

Desmond's laughter stopped slightly as she started to realize what was going on. "Yeah, sure," she said half-heartedly now.

The group broke apart to go to their houses.

Desmond flopped down on the couch. "So what's for dinner?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe steak and sweet potatoes. Is that good with you?" Rain responded.

"Yes! Why on Earth would that not be good with me?" she asked, not wanting an answer. She then jumped up off the couch. "I'm gonna relax in my room a bit. Call me in for dinner please."

"Sure thing."

Desmond closed her door behind her and looked towards her closet. She knew that Kid tried to hide her suitcase and she assumed it was in the closet. When it wasn't there, she looked under her bed, and sure enough, it was centered perfectly under her bed. She pulled it out and found a note taped to the top. '_Desmond, please don't do this. You'll regret it later on. –Kid'_ Desmond looked at the note for a moment before opening up the suitcase to find another note and an envelope. _'Well I guess I can't change your mind. Keep this with you then. –Kid'_ She let a small smile slip as she picked up the envelope. She opened it up and pulled out a picture. Someone had taken a candid picture of Kid, Liz, Patty, Rain, and Desmond talking and laughing. Desmond put the picture down and took another piece of paper and began to write. _"You all know I love you guys so much, but…"_

"Desmond! Dinner!" Rain called her out of her room. Desmond came out happily, ready to eat her favorite meal. The two talked and laughed and recounted on the past week. "So I'm getting a lot better at that song Soul taught me," Desmond said proudly.

"Soul taught you a song?" Rain asked innocently.

"Oh shut up! You and Maka were standing by the doors when he was teaching me. Not only could I hear you two loud elephants, but also I could sense you just standing there. Then she left and you stayed a little bit, then you left!" Desmond declared to her partner.

"You could sense us?" Rain asked confused.

"Yeah, Maka said it's like soul presence or something. It means I can sense souls. She can do it too so she's going to teach me and help me get better. She said its increased and passed to you when we resonate," Desmond explained.

"Resonate?" Rain questioned.

"It's when we basically combine our soul wavelengths and increase out power by like one thousand or something insane like that," Desmond said laughing. She then proceeded to stuff her face with steak followed by a forkful of her sweet potato. "Sounds like a good ol' time," Rain said chuckling. Desmond agreed with a mouth full of food.

After dinner, they both went to their rooms to go to sleep.

At about eleven thirty, Desmond came out of her room silently, placed something on the table and walked out, closing and locking the door behind her and walked out of the apartment complex.

At about twelve fifteen in the morning there was a knock at the door. Rain woke up and answered the door quickly to make sure it wouldn't wake Desmond. Soul and Maka were standing at the door worriedly. "What's wrong?" Rain asked.

"I don't sense her anymore," Maka said holding back tears.

"Come in, keep your voices down though. Sense who Maka? Why are you crying?" Rain started to get slightly frantic. Soul and Maka sat down on the couch. Soul looked up at Rain and didn't say a word, just looked at him.

"Oh my Shinigami!" Rain practically yelled as he ran to Desmond's room and flung the door open. Her bed was made, her room was clean, and Desmond was gone. He slammed the door shut angry with himself. "Shit," he mumbled. "Shit, shit, shit," he progressively got louder as he walked back to the two when a piece of white paper caught his eye. He picked it up and began reading it out loud.

_"You all know I love you guys so much but this couldn't be avoided. Stop cursing yourself out, Rain. You might need all your stormy words some other day."_

Desmond walked the empty streets of Death City alone. The streetlights were barely light and it made everything seem much gloomier.

_"Don't you see? I'm just changing. Now, I know there's no light to guide me on my way, so let the flames begin."_

She walked past Black Star and Tsubaki's house. The lights were off, but she could still hear Black Star training.

_"You know I didn't mean to be so lonely. We have nothing to be afraid of; it's just a phase."_

She passed Kid's house and looked up to his window. "I'm sorry. I really am," she whispered and began to walk away. After she was out of sight, the window opened, revealing Kid looking around for whom he just sensed.

_"So only you don't feel me, but no one else knows I'm no long with 'us'. I never though I'd need borrowed time, yet I just make the same mistakes again. It's the end were I begin."_

She walked past Maka and Soul's apartment. This was where she began to let a few tears escape from her eyes. These few tears however quickly became sobs until she realized that there were lights on, but no movement in the apartment. This meant that they weren't home and that they probably told Rain that Maka didn't sense Desmond near by anymore. She began to quicken her pace down the street.

_"I love you and I'll see you again one of these days,_  
_Desmond" _Rain set the letter down on the table again and looked at Maka who was now crying fully and Soul was trying to comfort her. Rain slammed his fist down on the table. "Goddamn it! This is my entire fault! I'm sorry Maka. I'll go and get her back. I'll-"

"No. If this is what she wanted to do you know as well as I do that nothing could sway her. She said she'd be back someday. We'll just have to wait until then," Maka said trying to get her sobs under control.

Desmond stood in the desert looking back at the magnificent city. As images of her past months there began flooding back, she started to cry. Trying to keep it under control, she turned away and began to walk…

* * *

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say  
__Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade  
__Try to break my heart well its broke  
__Try to hang me high well I'm choked  
__Wanted rain on me well I'm soaked  
__Soaked to the skin.  
_**_It's the end where I begin…_**

* * *

**See you next story!**


End file.
